Withering Wishes
by Happyritas
Summary: Ekka didn't blink. She didn't say a word. She didn't even cry. She simply laid back on her bed and turned away from Xavier. "Ekka? Do you understand? We can get you help." "I should have killed you when I had the chance," Ekka finally said, loud enough for the man to hear.
1. remarque (12-30 09:47:34)

~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~.•*•.~

Note

Before reading this story, I highly advise you to read Fading Echoes, Book One of the Fading Series. Without reading that, you probably won't understand the majority of what's going on here.

Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy!

I'll see y'all next time, and remember...

Don't melt~!

\- Happyritas OOO


	2. dix

**Chapter Ten:**

"Professor! Professor!" A young girl ran up to Charles, eyes wide and full of happiness.

Xavier smiled as the girl came to the side of his wheelchair. She had caramel dark skin and big black afro-puff in her hair, held together with white, jeweled balls.

He smiled at her, "Hello, Winnifred, what do you have there?" She seemed a but nervous, and she was young.

Then, she held out her hand where a handful of dirt was caked. "I-I've been working with my ability, do you wanna see?"

"Of course," He smiled and Winnifred grinned. She looked down at her hands and focused. Xavier watched the look of seriousness on her face and made a small frowned. She reminded him too much of Ekka.

The thought sent a sharp feeling of regret in his chest, but he tried to ignore it as Winnifred was jumping up and down now, excited. Growing in her palms was a small blooming flower, still in its his form.

Xavier smiled, praising the elated little girl, then began to roll down the hall again, going to his office. He spent the rest of his day there, occasionally talking to people, but his attention had been somewhere else entirely.

~.•*•.~

Xavier rolled down the hall, the sound of his wheelchair echoing through the sleek corridor. In his lap was a small pink box, closed shut with a detailed, pink sticker On top.

He smiled as he approached her. "Hello, Ekka. I brought you something."

If the girl heard him, she showed no sign of it. She was still on her bed, her back turned to him. At her side as was Brownie, and he looked just as - if not more - depressed as Ekka. His movements were sluggish and his usually excited eyes drooped.

"It's been a year since you came here - to the school, that is," Xavier said, smiling. "I thought that deserves a bit of an, ah, celebration." He tried to sound happy - if not for her - but, it was hard.

Ekka still didn't move, even as Xavier rolled over and set the box inside the small, double-sided container. He noticed, sadly, that there were several plates left there, moulded, crusty, and disgusting.

Hesitantly, Xavier picked it up, trying not to make a face. "I'll have these washed," he said, a bit quietly.

Xavier glanced up at Ekka, who still hadn't moved. Brownie did. He pressed his nose against the metal pull-out drawer, but then sniffed it and cringed away.

Xavier sighed, "Ekka, please," he begged. "At least look at me. You don't even have to say anything. Just..." He sighed, eyes downcast.

He was surprised when Ekka began to sit up. He didn't think it would work, but it seemed that his words had gotten through to her.

Ekka looked at him, and it is only then that Xavier sees her face, something that had been kept from him for months.

Ekka looked gait, like a ghost. Her cheeks were sullied and she was dangerously thin. The amount of energy to sit up and then trying to breathe afterwards threw Xavier off.

"Ekka... When was the last time you ate something?" Xavier asked her. He always had Hank bring down food - the mouldy plates proved it. And, they had this issue of her not eating before, but now!?

Xavier sighed at Ekka's silence and refusal to speak. "Ekka, could you please eat something?" Xavier asked.

Ekka stared at him. Her brown eyes were the polar opposite's to Winnifred. Ekka's eyes looked dead. She looked at Xavier and he saw the amount of pure exhaustion in her eyes. That was the look of a man coming back from war and realizing the worthlessness of life.

It was the look of fear on a child always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ekka knew this school had been too good to be true. Ekka knew that a school like this could never come to terms with a monster like herself. Wasn't that why she was in this cage for longer than Ekka knre? Wasn't that why Ekka realized that she forgot how the sun felt on her skin because she was in here for so long, just alone with her thoughts?

Ekka knew that Xavier was punishing her. Ekka was a terrible person and Xavier made sure of that. She wasn't even a person, not anymore. She was an caged animal in a zoo and Xavier was not planning on letting her out anytime soon.

Ekka turned and laid back down on her mattress. She didn't want to anger Xavier by sleeping on the floor.

Xavier watched her with thinly veiled disappointment and pity. He turned around and began too roll out the door. "Good night, Ekka," he said. And as always, Ekka said nothing.

 **~.•*•.~**

Xavier came back to Ekka the next day. When he first found himself in the predicament of locking Ekka away, he came to see her every night. But, with the school and life in general, it made his visits harder and harder to come. Every day became every other day, which in turn became once a week or once every other week.

Ekka didn't mind. She didn't like talking to Xavier. Ekka remembered when she first met him. He seemed all surreal and his offer was impossible, at least to her. Then, he brought her to the school and she made friends for the first time since Fira. For a short time, Ekka was happy.

But, she ruined it. Ekka was evil. She killed everyone she ever knew. She couldn't control herself. Every time Ekka closed her eyes, she heard Vera's screams as Mr. George tore out her throat.

The thought sent tears to her eyes and when she closed them she saw the bodies, both bloody and disturbed.

Brownie nudged her side as Ekka sobbed. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't do it! Ekka wailed loud and high. Tears slipping down her marred face, and mode running. Ekka felt as if her entire body was trying to cave in on itself. She curled into the mattress like a ball and sobbed.

Ekka shuddered with every breath, feeling lightheaded and nearly ready to drop. Bile rose in her throat, but Ekka swallowed it back down, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

She heard the familiar sound of Xavier rolling down the hall and stopped moving. He would punish her for crying, was Ekka's first thought. Just like Father. Xavier was Father. He was going to kill her. He was going to _kill_ her.

"Hello, Ekka," Xavier spoke, always in that tone. That falsely cheery sound made Ekka nauseous. How dare he sound so happy when she was stuck in a cage?!

Xavier rolled over to the aluminum box. The box he put in there the day before hadn't been touched. Along side that, was a cold plate of eggs and grits and a sandwich set on top of it.

Xavier turned to Ekka, who still hasn't moved at all. "Ekka, you can't go on like this," Xavier told her.

Ekka shifted and sniffed, wiping her running nose. Xavier didn't see her. He never saw her cry because Ekka didn't cry in front of him. If she cried, Father would punish her. Ekka didn't say anything, hoping that maybe if she stayed quiet enough, he'd leave her alone. Two times in one week? Why did he care so much?

Why didn't he just let her die already?

Xavier sighed, frustrated. "Ekka, please," he begged, but Ekka stayed silent, breathing shallowly. He sighed, focusing on her mind.

Ekka felt Xavier slither into her mind like a snake up a tree and panicked.

Ekka screamed, grabbing her hair and tears filling her eyed and spilling down her face. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" Ekka begged, crawling off her bed and into the corner of her cell.

Xavier pulled away, seeing the shambles of what was once a beautiful mind, organized, yet shy and reserved. Now, it was chaotic and defeated. The organization he once saw, the scared kindness was obliterated. Now, she only focused on Father and finding imaginary ways not to be punished.

Xavier frowned, didn't she know that her father was dead? Didn't she know that she _killed_ him?

Ekka still hadn't stopped screaming. Brownie was getting agitated, moaning and pawing at he ground. Even he felt the influence of her power, but it was small and not enough to control him.

Still, it concerned him. Was she getting _more_ powerful? She had no one to feed the building power inside of her but Brownie, and even she had fits like this even he seemed to be at his end.

Brownie shook himself, growling threateningly, his sharp teeth bared. He launched himself at the thick glass, but neither his claws nor his teeth managed to penetrate it. He slobbered on the barrier, his claws hardly leaving scratches on the surface.

"Ekka," Xavier spoke calmly, looking at the sobbing girl. Her entire body was shaking with her sobs that resonated in the hallway through the speakers.

Xavier frowned, and rolled towards the wall, pressing a button. The speakers cut out and Xavier was left in silence.

He watched Ekka's silent cries, regret filled his chest. He longed to let her out, but the repercussions of doing so would be absolutely devastating.

So, Xavier steeled himself. He turned his wheelchair around and went down the hall.

Suddenly, he heard something slam against the glass. He turned around to see Ekka enraged - which had been the most emotion she'd ever displayed since her coming here. Smeared at the glass, was the cupcake he had given her. Angry tears filled her eyes, and she grabbed the plastic plate, throwing it at the glass as well.

"... Ekka," Xavier began to say, but Ekka began to scream at him. She formed words that only bounced back at herself, not reaching him. But, Xavier felt it. He stayed and watched her scream and cry and shout silently. He watched her break down, sinking to her knees as if her feet were made of jelly. Brownie, still hyped up with her anger, roaring at the glass.

Xavier inhaled. "I am sorry, Ekka," he said softly. The girl's angst made him want to cry with her. "I am so, _so_ sorry." Then, he left her to cry alone.

 **~.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.~** **.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.**

 **CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! YAY!**

 **And, if all goes well, the next chapter will be published Monday, February 5th next year. Yep, you'll have to wait a month for the next update, but don't fret! From then on, this story will - and I mean will - be getting biweekly updates! Yep, every two weeks, going from February 5th, this story will be updated. At least, until the story ends.**

 **I hope you guys are ready, I sure am! I'll see y'all later, and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	3. onze

**Chapter Eleven:**

"No," Hank said, arms crossed. "We can't."

"It's been more than a year since she's been here," Xavier argued. "She's been down there for almost six _months_ now."

"The last time _you_ let her out, she killed a man."

"He cut off her _finger_ ," Charles argued.

"That doesn't bring him back to life, Charles."

"It doesn't bring back her _finger_ either!" Charles snapped. Then, he inhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hank... She's only a child. Not only that, but her mutation requires her to at least be outside and around other animals and people."

"She's around her bear enough," Hank replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not risking the student's lives _again_ , Charles. Last time she threw a fit-"

"I know, I know," Charles sighed. "But, Hank, _listen_ , if she's allowed to go outside, maybe it'll help her learn to control it."

" _How_?" Hank scoffed. "You heard Lwazi, he suppressed her power by _severely abusing_ her. Charles, he cut off her _fingers_ in order to keep her in check! Coddling her and allowing her to go outside _isn't_ going to help her."

"You don't know that," Charles said.

"I _do_ ," Hank replied. "And we are _not_ letting her out - _you_ aren't letting her out."

He picked up his papers and stood from his desk to disappear into a back room. "What if they locked _you_ up?" Charles demanded to Hank's back. He stopped, but didn't look at him. "Hank, you, of _all_ people should understand how it feels to be treated like a beast." Hank inhaled, but Charles continued talking. "Let her out, at night like we did last time. We can both be there, if it'll make you feel better."

Hank sighed, pulling off his glasses, cleaning it with his shirt. " _Charles_..."

"I don't want her to grow up and feel like a monster, Hank," Charles said. "She already hates me, but... Maybe this'll make her hate a little less."

Hank looked up at the ceiling, then back at his glasses. He exhaled, putting them back on. "Once every other day for an hour," Hank said. "And, she'll be monitored by either you or me, no one else. _Nobody_ can know she's out there."

"Alright," Charles smirked, turning around in his wheelchair.

"You realize that you _are_ the professor of this school, right?" Hank said, looking back down at papers on his desk, a pen in his hand. "You don't have to ask me."

"Yes, but I value your opinion," Charles said with a small smile. "Thank you, Hank. For giving her a chance."

"As long as she's _happy_ ," Hank said, almost sarcastically.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka sat on the grass, watching as Brownie jumped around and playing. His big dark eyes were filled with happiness and Ekka almost smiled at him. "Don't you want to play too?" Xavier asked from behind her. Ekka tensed, hunching her shoulders, as if to shield herself from the man. Slowly, she shook her head, no, but Brownie wasn't having it.

He bounded over to Ekka, nudging his head under her arm, what he usually did when he wanted her to stand up.

Slowly, Ekka did. Her knees were weaker than they used to be, due to her lack of action in the recent months. He pushed behind Ekka from behind. Ekka sighed, grabbing a stick off the ground.

Excitment filled Brownie's eyes as he stared a her hand with anticipation. Ekka threw it as far as she could and Brownie ran, nearly tripping over his feet, as he slobbered up the stick before finally running back to her.

Xavier watched quietly as Ekka played with Brownie. He could see it, although it was small and not quite a big change yet, Xavier could see it.

He could see that she was _happy_.

 **~.•*•.~**

Brownie moaned beside her as Ekka stared at the sky. She pushed him away, playfully, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Ekka closed her eyes and breathed she felt all the students in the school, if she just focused. They were fast asleep, or in their bedrooms, or something along those lines. With much precision, she picked one.

At first, it was uneasy. Like, trying to swim through a lake of rocks. It made her nauseous and Ekka she inhaled, shuddering.

"Is everything alright, Ekka?"

"Yes," she said quickly, sitting up. She waited a few minutes before trying again.

There was one boy that was still awake in his room, Ekka could feel him. She focused her power on him and immediately. She felt him lurch, shuddering in his bed, a growl rising in his throat.

Ekka pulled away before she could do any serious damage. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced over. Xavier looked tired, and he rolled his shoulders, ready to go back inside to sleep.

Ekka tried again, this time more gently. If she could just get one person to notice her, then... Maybe she could _escape_.

The boy growled, and Ekka felt his fingers form into crudely shaped claws, his eyes narrowing.

Ekka stopped, turning away from Xavier so she could breathe. Focusing like that made her lightheaded.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Xavier asked, and Ekka nodded. That was enough practice for tonight. She would be back in a few days.

Ekka was, and she continued to practice quietly, pretending to enjoy the fresh air as Brownie danced around her and Xavier slowly nodded to sleep, physically exhausted. Ekka trained herself, she refused to stay cooped up in this school like a caged bird.

 **~.•*•.~**

It took Ekka a few weeks and serious practice, but she finally managed to make the boy she practiced on get up and look out the window. It was only a glance and it was only for a minute, but Ekka did it. _She did it_.

Ekka laughed, it was half-hearted and it was a bit out of pure shock, but she did. Her small laugh was loud enough - and rare enough - to wake Xavier up. He glanced at her, still a bit drowsy. "Did... You just laugh?"

Ekka swallowed and looked away, frowning again. "Brownie did something funny," she said softly, covering it up.

Xavier was silent, "I think it's time to go inside," he said, but Ekka heard his relief and pride. He believed that this time was helping her - rehabilitating her, if you will - but Ekka knew he wasn't. This time outside wasn't making her weaker or surpressing her power. It was making her stronger, and soon, Ekka would finally be _away_.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka sat on her bed quietly, Brownie at her feet. Just on time, Hank came, carrying a plate of food, like he usually did. This time, he looked a little bit in a rush. Ekka raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't waste time. He quickly put the plate in the drawer and then turned.

"Is today important?" Ekka asked before he could leave. If Hank could help it, he never talked to her. This meant that Ekka could probably count on her remaining fingers how many conversations they have had together. Their relationship was mutually beneficial though. Ekka didn't like to talk, usually, and Hank never tried to strike up a conversation.

But, this time, Hank stopped. He didn't look at her, but he did say, "Today's Halloween. Char... The Professor is busy today."

Ekka didn't say anything else, and Hank didn't give her the chance. He left as fast as he came, leaving Ekka reeling on the bed.

Today was Halloween, Ekka should have known - she had forgotten all about the holiday! If it got too cold, Xavier wouldn't want to take her outside.

Ekka panicked, covering her face and Brownie moaned, standing on his hind legs to rest his head on her lap. Ekka absentmindely ran her fingers through his fur, calming herself.

If Ekka was going to leave, she was going to have to do it today. Her control wasn't great - it wasn't even good. She could only hold onto them for about three minutes, if that. To get someone down here long enough to press in the code... Ekka would really be pushing herself.

Ekka pressed her face in her hands, hoping Xavier wasn't watching her through the cameras. This would be her only good chance. If it got too cold, she'd never survive, and if she couldn't practice, her mutation would get weak and she would be back at square one in the spring.

Ekka inhaled, rubbing her face. She had only been practicing for two months, and she would have maybe three minutes to get this right before she would be too exhausted to control the person anymore.

Brownie moaned at her and Ekka smiled sadly at him. "It is okay," she whispered, quiet enough so no one else could hear. "We will be free tonight."

 **~.•*•.~**

Winnifred walked through the halls, smiling. One of the older students had a sewing machine and made her a costume for Halloween. She wore a blue dress and the student, Jessica, made her attachments to go on her arms so that it looked like wings.

Winnifred thanked the girl, but she didn't say anything. Jessica just sat there, staring at the seeing machine sadly.

"Why are you sad?" Winnifred asked innocently. "It's pretty!"

Jessica smiled, "I know, it is," she agreed. "But, whenever I use this thing, it makes me think that I lost someone. Someone important."

"Who?" Winnifred asked curiously. She didn't quite understand. How would she lose someone? Why didn't she just go find them again?

"That's the funny thing," Jessica laughed, but it sounded as sad as she looked. "I don't know either."

Winnifred thanked Jessica again for the help and left. She was on her way to go to the multi-purpose room, or the gym, but since she lived on the other side of the school, and since the main halls were crowded with over excited students, Winnifred decided to go around. It would be easier anyway, she told herself.

But, she began to quickly regret that decision when she noticed how dark the halls were. Since nobody was using these halls, nobody thought to decorate them. They were left empty and desolate, which added to the spooky sense of the passway.

Winnifred ignored it. Generally, she liked spooky things and thrilled, which wasn't common with other girls her age. Other six-grade girls liked make-up and boys, but Winnifred liked scary stories and books instead.

Winnifred walked the silent hall, her footsteps echoing against the hardwood. She regretted deciding to wear her dress shoes as well - they were so loud!

Winnifred walked past a tall bookcase, and immediately felt something - or someone tug her, but no one was there. Winnifred only felt this once before when the Professor advised everyone to stay inside as there was a dangerous person on the school grounds last school year.

When Winnifred recognized it, she stopped moving. Maybe, she thought, it worked like a radio and she had to stay still in order for it to work properly.

The tugging quickly changed from that to a yank and suddenly, Winnifred's eyes rolled back into her head, unconcious.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka focused on the girl. She had to act quickly. Ekka always saw the Professor pull a book down and then the staircase moved. It was something low, which was good because the girl she took over was short.

The girl crudely pulled a book and then the door slowly creaked open. Ekka didn't have _time_ for her to stay there.

The girl ran down the hall, as is were an animal. By the time she had half a minute left, the girl had gotten to her hall. Ekka saw her. She was a plump black girl with two big black afro-puffs in her hair.

Ekka could feel her control slipping because the girl was fierce. She growled and stumbled as Ekka shakily brought her to the wall. "Come on," she urged. The girl pressed the code in to open the door slowly, hee fingers slightly dragging on the buttons.

Finally, she pressed enter and the door unlocked. Ekka let to and the girl fell to the ground like a rag doll.

Ekka fell back, breathing through clenched teeth. Brownie came to her side and nudged her face. Ekka laughed, kissing his cheek and he moaned delightfully.

"Come," she said, pushing the door open, and Brownie followed.

Ekka walked down the familiar hallway. The door at the end was already slightly cracked open. Ekka pushed it a little more and suddeny, she was in the halls at the school. It was empty and quiet, which was all the better for Ekka.

She hurried down the hall and out of the school, Brownie running behind her. She pushed through the double doors of the exit until she was finally free.

Ekka stepped outside. It was cold and chilly, and Ekka was certainly underdressed. She shivered, but continued to run. She didn't know how much time she'd have, but she did know that she had to make use of every second.

 **~.•*•.~**

Xavier came down the hall. He wanted to give Ekka some candy, since it had been Halloween, after all. She probably wouldn't accept it, but he believed that it was the thought that mattered more.

He cane to the bookshelf to find it... Opened. Xavier paled and went as fast as he could down the unlocked hallway. In seconds, he made it to her room to find a child on the ground, unconcious, and her cell door completely opened.

Xavier went to the wall, pressing several buttons very quickly. It was the code to speak directly to Hank's office. "Hank! Hank!" Xavier said, sounding frantic.

" _What is it_?" He asked. " _Is everything alright_?"

"She's gone," Xavier said, and Hank's side went silent. "Hank, she escaped."

"... _Shit_ ," he hissed. " _I'm coming now, Charles._ "

"No," he said quickly. "Bring the teachers to my office. We cannot cause a panic with the children."

" _Alright_ ," Hank replied and Charles ended the conversation.

Charles came down and nudged the girl, who inhaled. She blinked, slowly opening her eyes. She looked confused and frowned. "Pro... Professor? Where am I?" Winnifred asked.

"It's alright," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. "You're safe now. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"... No," she frowned, scrunching her face up, trying to remember. "I... I remember going to the side halls so I could get to the gym-Oh!" Winnifred turned to him suddenly, "Is the party over!?" Xavier gave a small frown, trying to seem sympathetic. Tears filled the girl's eyes and she sniffed, turning away.

"It's alright, Winnifred," Xavier coaxed - he didn't like seeing children cry over trivial matters. "Here," he reached into the side of his chair, pulling out a bag of candy - the one he was going to give to Ekka - and handed it to her.

Winnifred stared and then smiled wide, wiping her tears. They reached the end of the hall, were several teachers had already been waiting.

Winnifred stared for a moment, not used to seeing so many faculty members coagulated in one place. "Doctor Wilson, could you escort Miss Winnifred back to her room?" The man nodded, and led the way. Winnifred followed, asking many questions for the man, but none of them answered.

"Follow me," Xavier said, rolling back down the hall. The teachers followed silently, until one teacher, a newer and younger one, spoke up.

"What is going on, Professor?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Xavier stopped at Ekka's hall. "For the last six months, Hank McCoy and I have been keeping one student down here, separated from the rest of the school," Xavier explained, motioning to Ekka's room. The teachers went silent, but the shock and horror on all of their faces were evident.

"Her mutation was powerful, too powerful for even myself to control," Xavier continued.

"What was it?" Another teacher asked.

"She... Had a strange case of thiriokineticy," he explained. "But, her power was strong enough to be potentially an S-Class mutant's."

A round of gasps and whispered went through the group of teachers. Hank came down the hall, with the other half of teachers, explaining to them as well. Charles moved to the front of the crowd so they could all see him. "This girl's mutation is to control and communicate with mammals."

"What does that even mean?" Logan said gruffly.

"It means," Hank spoke up. "Anything living that isn't a plant, she could control." The crowd went silent, letting this sink in.

"She harnassed someone's ' _primal instinct_ '," Xavier continued. "And used it to turn them into monster-like animals. Her mutation also allows anyone she is control to adapt to their ' _situatuon_ ' usually meaning the victim grew claws and sharper canines."

"How do you know so much?" A high school teacher asked. "Was she a student here?"

"Yes," Ms. Nighthall spoke, and everyone turned to her. "I _remember_ her..."

"Not completely, however," Xavier said. "In order to protect the integrity of the school, I erased the memory of Ekka from everyone's minds."

This caused an uproar, but Xavier rose a hand to silence them. "It might not have been the best decision, but I certainly stand by it." Xavier inhaled, this next part would be harder to say. "Ekka, the girl, had a mental breakdown. I didn't know at the time, but one of the teachers had been verbally abusing Ekka."

"Ekka already came from a very violent background," Hank continued. "Her 'Father' ran a circus in southern Europe and was extremely abusive. He'd often whip the children under his care, and - to Ekka especially - when he deemed they did something wrong, he'd cut off their fingers." The group reacted with wide eyes and hands covering their mouths. "Her 'Father' name was Lwazi, and he was also a mutant. He had the power to manipulate the mind into thinking that the he was an entirely different person."

"He was also the brother to a terrorist in southern Africa who goes by the name 'Mandla'," Xavier said. "He's notorious for killing men, taking women and children and raping them. His mutation involves controlling animals, which is how he gained such infamousity in his region."

"Wait, you said this girl, Ekka, was from southern France," a teacher, Mr. Walker asked. "How did she live so far from that?"

"Five years ago, Mandla was supposedly M.I.A, but people were still warned to keep an eye out. Then, ten years ago, he was spotted in Italy with a woman, but fled before authorities could find him."

"Where is he now?" Mr. Walker asked, but Xavier shook his head.

"He hasn't been seen since. We believe that Mandla put Ekka in Lwazi's care, however, there is no evidence." He replied, "A few months ago, Lwazi appeared at the school. He revealed himself as a younger student who frequently tormented Ekka. We thought it was just bullying and tried to do something about it. But, after the incident-"

"What incident?" Doctor Wilson asked, at Hank's side. Hank started, and Wilson had a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"The reason we... Isolated Ekka becsuse she had a... Mental break down when she accidentally caused a close friend to her's death. She was so emotionally overwhelmed that half of the entirety of the school was under Ekka's power. This, incidentally caused seven more deaths."

The teachers seemed furious, but it was more because of the fact that they couldn't remember than because the children and teachers were dead. "If you knew she was dangerous from the start, why didn't you bring her down here sooner?"

Charles steeled himself, "No child should be locked in a cage. Ekka was no exception. When I brought her here, she had just returned from a violent and dangerous background. One or her closest friends were killed by Lwazi before her eyes. To lock her up after promising to keep her safe would go against everything that I stand for."

"But, you did, though," another teacher spoke, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Eventually, you _did_ lock her away."

Xavier turned, glancing at her cell. "Hank was already trying to get me to lock her away, but I wanted to give her a chance. But after the incident, I decided that that was the last straw. Ekka became depressed and stopped eating after a while. I tried to teach her, but she wouldn't respond. Ekka grew up living in a cage, I didn't want to put her back in one, but I had no choice."

"A few months after Ekka was put away, Lwazi came to the school," Hank said, taking the attention from Xavier. "Xavier had been allowing her to go outside for an hour or so under the condition that she completed her school work and ate her meals. Ekka did, wanting to go outside eagerly. I was unaware, so one night I noticed a tall man walking down the corridors and I knew that it was Lwazi."

"Hank found us outside and tried to warn us, but when I tried to bring Ekka back, she panicked and ran into the woods. It took us a while to find her, but when she did, she was on the ground, missing _another_ finger and one of the girls who bullied her, Delilah, standing above her."

"As it turned out, Delilah was Lwazi. He admitted to tormenting Ekka because he believed that it was the only way to surpress her power," Bank explained. "And, he was right. Usually, when around Ekka, her power is suffocating and it's a lot easier to get agitated. But, when I was with her then, her power was surpressed significantly."

"Before we could get any information out of him, Ekka killed him. Then, she tried to kill herself, but I stopped her."

"We kept Ekka here over the summer, but it was clear how much worse she was getting," Hank said. "She hardly ever ate, she never got out of her bed. She didn't even talk to Brownie, her pet bear."

This caused a reaction from several teachers. "She has a _bear_?!"

"She needed a way to outlet her powers," Hank explained. "And she bonded with the bear before we locked her up. Anyways, she was getting significantly worse. But Xavier thought it would be good for her to go outside again. This time with complete monitoring."

"That was last month," Xavier said. "Which brings us to today and she is gone. I need you to find her. If she is put in a tight situation, people could die. I am aware that this request it a lot to ask, and I will not hold any animosity towards the school of you decide to back out. A few of you, I believe won't be fit for this job. She is able to control primal instinct, so anyone with animal attributions or a hot temper cannot join us." Xavier turned to Ms. Nighthall, "If you don't want to come, Ms. Nighthall, I will understand, however your ability of neutralization will be crucial in a situation like this."

"There's no need to worry," the woman assured. "I'm coming."

Xavier smiled and Hank spoke again. "Those who can't or do not want to stay may go. Please keep this information to yourselves, the last thing we need is panic." The teachers nodded as they left the room, wishing good luck on the remaining ones.

When they all had left, Xavier sat straight. "Our main concern would be to keep her calm. She'll be really scared, especially in a situation like this. Do not make any sudden moves, speak softly and slowly. It will be getting cold soon, so it's most likely she'll be heading south. Ekka does have basic survival instincts from her time in the circus. She would be able to last a few days before hiding somewhere. And, if you find her somewhere public, handle it civilly. I suggest sending Ms. Nighthall in first in order to neutralize her mutation."

The teachers nodded solmenly. "Pack whatever you need," Xavier said, "You'll be leaving as soon as possible."


	4. douze

**Chapter Twelve:**

Xavier's fingers drummed the desk incessantly as he occassionally glanced out the window. He saw children playing loudly outside, their cries and joyous laughter somehow had the opposite effect of affection on him. Xavier turned away bitterly, looking back at the workload at his desk.

His door opened and Hank stepped through, looking quite worried. Xavier looked up immediately, "Is everything alright?" He asked, noticing Hank's expression. "Did they find her?"

"No, I..." He sighed, closing the door. "There's a rumour going around about Ekka. _Apparently_ , you found a monster under the school." Xavier sighed, running a hand over his bald head. "Are you alright?"

"No," he huffed. "Sitting here isn't finding Ekka any faster."

"Charles," Hank sighed. "You _need_ to be here."

"I know," Xavier replied, fingering through a few pages. "I know, but... She's out there, and the staff have been searching all night. They're already hindered because the staff with specialties in tracking can't help."

"We can't help that," Hank argued. "Charles, her mutation is practically created to oppose that kind of mutation."

"I know, but..." Charles exhaled helplessly.

"We could try Cerebro," Hank suggested. "Reach her mentally, speak some sense into her."

Xavier thought it over, then nodded, moving his wheelchair out if the way. "Are you going to try?" Hank asked.

"It wouldn't hurt," Xavier replied, rolling towers the door and quickly out of the room.

 **~.•*•.~**

Xavier led the way down the end of the quiet hallways. Hank walked behind his wheelchair as he put in the code to open the doors to Cereboro.

Cereboro was a machine Hank invented several years before had had been perfecting ever since. It allowed telepathics - but mainly Charles - to expand their range of their mutation. This allowed him to use the device to see all the mutants in the world.

It had been a bit... _Nauseating_ , when he and Hank first developed it, but over time, he perfected the device. Now, he was able to use it with ease, a major step up than before.

Hank watched as Charles zoned in on Ekka. She was walking down a street several miles from where the school was, and still far ahead of the teachers. Xavier tries to communicate with her.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka walked beside the street quietly. Brownie was nearby, but had thankfully been hidden by the foilage of the woods. Ekka stopped, feeling as though she was being watched. She looked around, and so did Brownie, but she saw no one.

Then, she felt it. The feeling of something crawling into her mind like a snake. Ekka screamed, rather loudly, grabbing her skull with both hands and falling to her knees.

 _'Ekka_ ,' She heard Xavier say into her mind, but Ekka didn't respond, she couldn't think straight. Father was back! She assumed. Father was coming back for her! He was going to kill her now!

' _Ekka, calm down_ ,' Xavier assured, but Ekka didn't listen. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed loudly. She didn't want to die. She didn't _want_ to die!

Suddenly, Xavier's prescense in her mind disappeared, leaving Ekka alone and on the side of an empty road to cry. Brownie came to her, licking her face as she cried into her hands.

Ekka glanced up at him and gave him a weary smile. It took her a few minutes to muster up the courage, but eventually she stood and continued to - reluctantly - walk.

 **~.•*•.~**

Xavier ran his hands down his face, groaning. "She's not going to listen to reason," He said finally. Hank stood beside him, silent as the man talked. "She's _exceedingly_ sensitive to telepathy. Did you see how she looked around before I even spoke to her? If she can respond like that to something like Cereboro, how will she respond to the faculty?"

"Only a few of the faculty are psychics. The rest have different mutations that you know she won't be able to counter as easily." Hank replied calmly. Xavier pulled out of the room and Hank followed as the doors shut tight behind him. "For example, Doctor Wilson, his ability or umbrakinesis will be very helpful in this situation. That and Ms. Nighthall's neutralization will be key in this situation."

Xavier frowned, "The students - especially the upperclassmen - will notice the sudden disappearance of faculty."

"We can tell them that there was an external issue, one that doesn't involve the school," Hank reasoned.

Xavier was not convinced. He rubbed at his eye, but slowly nodded, agreeing with Hank's words as he disappeared down the hall.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka had been walking for nearly a day now. The sun down beared down on her, and she was tired, hungry, and desperately parched. Brownie noticed, and moaned. He wanted her to ride him, but Ekka shook her head sadly. If she road Brownie down the street, it would attract attention and Ekka didn't want to get caught.

Then, she saw something in the distance. Ekka couldn't quite see what it was at first, but after several more minutes of walking, she saw it was a sign. It was a tall sign with english words.

Ekka hadn't read any English in such a long time, but she tried to sound it out. "Sss... H... Shh... Eel... Sh-eel? _Sheel_?"

Without anyone to correct her, Ekka assumed she was right. She quickly found the Sheel building and then turned away, disgusted. It reeked of the smell of gasoline. Ekka blinked, coughing and waving at her nose. She wanted to turn around and find somewhere else to go, but there was no where else.

Ekka sighed, looking at the Sheel gasoline building. There was a small door and a few colourful signs beside it. Maybe... Maybe there was _food_?

Ekka turned to Brownie, "I am going in," she told him. "Stay in the woods, do not make a lot of noise, okay?" Brownie whined, and Ekka looked around to make sure nobody heard. " _Shh_! It will only be five minutes. In will find food for you too." He moaned again, but quieter this time. Then, he turned and went into the woods.

Ekka turned around and headed towards the small building. She held her breath as shs walked past tall pillars, with numbers and words on then she couldn't read.

Finally, she made it inside, and she breathed, looking around. There was a young man at a counter, playing with a small device in his hands. She closed the door and it made a small jingle. Ekka jumped, surprised, looking up to see a bell next to it.

Ekka marveled for a second before remembering why she was here. She glanced at the man, who still hasn't looked up, and then at the shelves. It held rows and rows of food. Ekka nearly drooled. She hadn't eaten in so long, and what she did eat was only scraps to keep herself alive.

Ekka made sure she was out of sight of the man before frantically shoving as much food as she could into her shirt and any other open places. She found something that looked like meat and took that too. Ekka continued to hold as much food as she could, when she suddenly heard the bell jungle again.

Ekka froze for a second, but realized she didn't have much time. She went to the side, grabbing a big jug of water, but she quickly realized it was too heavy for her - and she had too much stuff in her hands to carry it.

Ekka decided to leave the water and turned back around to grab more food. She nearly yelped in surprise when she saw a man standing there, staring at her. She dropped half the food in her hands, but didn't try to pick it up. If he caught her stealing, he'd send her back to Xavier and she's be stuck in that cage again. She couldn't go back there! She _couldn't_!

Ekka didn't realize the man was talking. She was too busy panicking and trying to find somewhere to escape. "... Where are your parents?" He asked calmly. Ekka shook her head, tears threatening her eyes, her lip quivering. She was so tired and hungry, she didn't want to go back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," the man said, stepping towards her, but Ekka moved away immediately. The man saw this and looked down, picking up one of the bags of chips. He opened it and held it out to her. " _Here_. Take it."

Ekka stared back at the man, but he didn't look like he wanted to hurt her at all. Slowly, she reached out with her hand. Her missing pinkie and burnt finger was displayed to the man and he stared, shocked. Ekka snatched the bag from him while he was still surprised and quickly ate the chips as fast as she could. She didn't want him to take it from her.

"Wh... What _happened_ to you?" He asked, shocked. Ekka was too busy eating to say anything. The child were delicious, but her throat was still dry. "Who did this to you?" He asked again when Ekka had finished the bag.

" _I_ did," she said softly. "I was bad. Father punished me." The man stared at her and it took Ekka a second to realise that he was sad, but he was sad for her.

Ekka frowned, but didn't say anything. The man held out a hand to her and Ekka flinched, backing away. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to pay for the food," he told Ekka, but she still didn't move. He took this as miscommunication and then said, "I'm going to pay for it, because if you try to steal it, you'll get in a lot of trouble."

Ekka frowned, weighing her options, but finally decided to stand, not taking his hand. She quickly began to pick up the food that she needed, making sure to get some for Brownie. Then, she looked around, finding the packaged meat and holding a much as she could bear.

Finally she looked up at the man hesitantly, and he had just been giving her strange looks, but didn't say anything. "C'mon," he beckoned, and Ekka slowly followed, holding all of her food close to her body.

The man at the register finally looked up from his device and frowned at the copious amounts of junk food Ekka carried. "Put them up here," the man instructed and Ekka obeyed hesitantly. She took set the food on the counter so the man could punch it into a machine.

When Ekka finally finished, the man dig into his pocket, pulled out a leather wallet, and handed a few bills to the man. He pressed something on the register that made Ekka jump in surprise. The man looked down at her, almost smiling.

The other, bored looking man handed the taller one a bill and a few coins before motioning to a few paper bags. The man took them and began to carry them outside. "C'mon," he called behind him and Ekka followed. He did have her food, after all.

Reluctantly, Ekka reached up, trying to get into one of the bags. The man stopped for her, bending down, allowing Ekka to dig into the paper bag, until she finally pulled out the long stick of meat. Ekka hurried over to the other side of the Sheel-that-smelled-like-gas.

"Brownie," Ekka called out to the bear playing deep in the woods. "Time to go." Ekka waited a few minutes as a big red truck pulled up beside Ekka. It was just the man, and he looked a bit confused.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, but was quickly given his answer. A moment later, Brownie finally came from the foods. He shook himself and grinned. The man stumbled back, shocked, a hand pressed against the front of his pick-up truck. "That's... That's a bear," he said, staring at Brownie. Ekka had opened up the long meat stick and was feeding it to the bear slowly.

"Yes," Ekka agreed, "He is Brownie."

"You're feeding a bear," the man said. As if he didn't believe his own words.

Ekka realized this and looked away, "I am sorry," she said. "Brownie and I can go." Ekka turned, completely willing to go and keep walking, but the man stopped her.

"No," he said, and Ekka turned around, along with Brownie. He looked from her to the hear. Then, ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "... He... He can sit in the back." Ekka looked the man over, making double sure he wasn't trying to kill her, but finally nodded.

The man moved to open the back door, allowing Brownie to climb inside. Then, he opened up the side door and Ekka did the same.

Ekka watched the man come around the side of the car, and climb in. He started the engine and began to drive up the street Ekka came from.

He glanced back a Brownie a few times, a frown tugging at his lips, "I hope he has his shots," he said, half-joking.

"Brownie has shots," Ekka replied and he glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

He hummed, glancing back at the road. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"What is yours?" She replied a bit skeptically. When she thought about it, it was a bit too late for that. She was in his car and he was driving.

He chuckled, "Lucas Donovan, at your service," he grinned.

Ekka stared at him, "Ekka," she said softly.

"That's a pretty name," he commented and Ekka furrowed her eyebrows, not quite knowing what to say to that. "What's your last name, Ekka?"

"My last name?" She asked, confused.

"Your surname," he amended, but it didn't help.

"I do not understand."

Lucas frowned for a minute, before saying, "Where are you from?"

"France." This shocked him and he glanced her way.

"You're _French_?" Although he recognized her accent as certainly quite foriegn, he'd never guess _French_.

"Yes."

"And," he glanced back at Brownie through the mirror. "The bear is too?"

"No. Brownie is a bear," Ekka replied and he started laughing. Ekka blinked, she didn't know what she said that was funny. Americans are strange.

After he calmed down, he said, "Okay, Ekka from France, where are your parents?"

Ekka frowned, looking down at her dangling feet. "My... My father is dead," Ekka said softly and Lucas immediately stopped smiling. "And I never had a mother."

"Oh..." He swallowed thickly. "Then... Where do you live?"

"In a cell." This statement nearly made the man swerve off the road. Ekka jumped, eyes wide and heart racing. Brownie moaned loudly from the back seat.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized quickly to both of them. "Ekka, you live in a cell?!"

"Sorry," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"No, no, that isn't your fault," he assured her and Ekka nodded slowly and sniffed. "Good god..." He muttered before asking, "Do you know who kept you in there?" Ekka nodded, "Who?"

Ekka was hesitant. If she told him what Xavier did, she would be in trouble. Xavier wouldn't... Kill her, would he? Ekka swallowed, if he found out that she told someone that he kept her in a cell, he would never let her out again. She'd be stuck down there, forever, and Xavier wouldn't care. He'd just go about his life. And Ekka would die.

Ekka shook her head, and the man nodded, "It's alright. You don't have to tell me." Ekka didn't say anything. They reached a stoplight and he glanced at her, taking in her malnourished, gait look. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked and Ekka nodded.

He grabbed the paper bag and handed it to her, before starting to drive again. Ekka sorted through the bag and Brownie moaned. "I am looking," she told him. Then, Ekka pulled out a pack of beef jerky. It took her a minute, but she opened it and gave it to him.

Then, Ekka pulled out the huge bottle of water. She tried to open it, but the top was sealed too tight and hurt her hand. Lucas noticed her struggle and held out his hand. "Let me see," he said and Ekka gave it to him. He opened the bottle with ease and handed it back to her.

Ekka took it and began drinking large gulps. She drank so much that she had to stop for a minute so she wouldn't choke. Then, she began drinking again. Brownie moaned and she stopped and handed the bottle to him to share. He took it and drank from it too - but his movements made more water spill in him rather than get in his mouth.

Ekka let him finish it and grabbed another bag of chips to eat. Brownie pawed her shoulder and Ekka turned, "What?" She asked. He shook the water bottle, which was empty. "I do not have anymore. I only got one." Brownie moaned, frustrated, "What do you want me to do? I thought we split that so we're good."

"You talk to the... Uh, To Brownie?" Lucas asked, glancing at the bear and Ekka.

"He listens," Ekka replied, before turning back to the bear. "Wait, please." Brownie moaned, but got quiet and sat back.

Lucas was surprised by how obedient the bear was, it was as if he really did understand her. "How old are you, Ekka?"

"Nine," she replied.

"Are you in school, yet?" Ekka frowned.

"No. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"I was bad." Lucas didn't respond to this. Instead, he turned down the street and entered an gated off area with a lot of huge, castle like house.

Ekka pressed her face against the mirror, shocked. The houses were so big, Ekka thought they would go on forever. And, the outside looked so elegant and expensive.

Finally, Lucas turned into the driveway of one of the big, pretty house. He got out of the car and opened the door for Brownie and then Ekka.

Brownie came up to her, the fur around his mouth and face was wet from the wasted water bottle. Lucas reached back into the car to grab the grocery bags out. "C'mon," he said, motioning her towards the door.

"I know you love Brownie, but is it alright if he stays in the backyard?" Lucas asked as they walked to the door. Ekka's eyes widened. "It's not that I don't like him," he said immediately. "It's just that we don't usually have pets in the house, unless it is cold out."

Ekka nodded, then turned to Brownie. "Can you go to the backyard?" Ekka asked, and Brownie moaned. Ekka wrapped her arms around him, hugging his neck, and then Brownie followed Lucas around the side. He opened up a gate and Brownie bounded inside. Then, he came back to Ekka, and smiled. "Alright, now let's go."

Lucas led her to the house and used a key to open the door. He didn't need to, though, because a tall man with dark hair answered it.

The other man's hair was dark and spikey, as if he had a million needles on his head. His skin tanned, an almost honey brown colour. "What took you so long?" He asked, frowning. Then, he looked at Ekka and his eyes widened. "Jesus, you kidnapped a kid."

" _What_!?" Lucas said, offended. "I didn't _kidnap_ her, let me explain! C'mon, Ekka." Ekka hesitantly followed and the dark-haired man closed the door behind her.

He glanced at Ekka, an eyebrow raised and Ekka gulped, looking away.

Ekka focused at the rest of the house, it was very spacious, but also decorated nicely. The wallpaper was a vivid blue, but very detailed with intricate designs. The inside was neatly furnished, a small table near the for holding a small stack of mail. There was an open walkway to a small side room that held a a pair of sofas, a coffee table and a larger desk near the side. In front of the desk was large windows with white curtains drawn to the side so the sunlight could shine in.

Ekka watched as Lucas took off his shoes and set them beside the door with the rest of the straightened pairs of shoes. Since Ekka wore no shoes, she could only stand there quiet and listen to their whispered conversation.

"Yes, but she's a _kid_ , Luc!" The dark-haired man was saying. "And you found her at a _gas station._ You can't just _take kids_ like that, it's illegal."

"Adrian, she was trying to steal like ten bags of _chips_. And, look at her," they glanced at Ekka, she flinched, looking back down shyly. Was she not supposed to be listening to them. Would she get in trouble if she did? "She looks like she hasn't eaten in _months_."

"We can take her to the police, they can take her home," Adrian said.

"We... Can't do that either..."

"Why _not_?" Adrian demanded, sounded a little exasperated.

Lucas turned to Ekka and smiled gently, "Ekka, come here, please." He said and Ekka squirmed nervously. She didn't want to get in trouble. They both looked agitated. If she got between them, she didn't want to get hit. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you."

Slowly, Ekka walked over. "Can you show him your hands?" Lucas asked and Ekka looked up at him, hiding her hands immediately.

"What's wrong with her hands?" Adrian asked, suspiciously.

"It's alright," Lucas assured her. "He's not going to do anything to you, I promise."

Ekka looked back and forth between the two men for a minute, but finally did as she was told. She showed Adrian her scared finger and two missing pinkie fingers and Adrian gasped. It was loud enough that it shocked Ekka and she backed away immediately, tripping into Lucas.

Lucas steadied her so she didn't fall down, "It's okay." He promised, calming her tense nerves, and Adrian bent down to her level.

Ekka showed him her hands again, this time, they were slightly shaking.

"Wha... What _happened_?" He whispered, too shocked to talk in any louder of a tone. "Who _did this_ to you?"

"I did," Ekka said and he looked up at her, horrified. "I was bad, so Father punished me. I did this to myself."

" _Why_?" He asked softly.

Ekka was silent for a minute, then, she held out her fingers, starting with her left pinkie. "I tried to run away and he caught me. He... He killed my friend for that and took my finger." She held out her burnt index finger. "I told on him, and they made him shut down the circus. He was angry and made me burn my finger. I also got lashes."

"' _Lashes_ '?" Lucas repeated. He didn't know this.

Ekka nodded and motioned to her back. "Lashes." Finally, she held out her more recently severed pinkie. "I tried to escape again, but he found me." Ekka looked at Adrian, who had a look of permanent shock on his face. "I was bad. I did this to me. If I am not bad, I do not get punished."

Adrian was speechless. Ekka backed away, and Lucas gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "We can't call the police," Lucas told him. "We can't bring her back there." Adrian started to pace, covering his hands with his face.

"You said she hasn't eaten any real food?" He nodded and Ekka squirmed, but nodded too. "It's still early, and I think we have a few eggs. After that, you can take a bath and... We'll figure out what to do."

Lucas wore a huge smile and he wrapped a arm around Adrian, who scowled and shrugged it off. "I get it. Come on," Adrian huffed, turning to go into the kitchen.

Lucas smiled at Ekka, his happiness unwavering. "C'mon," he waved and Ekka dutifuly followed.

The kitchen was just as big as the foyer. Its walls were the same blue, matching the rest of the house. There was a granite counter in the center of the room and a white stove on the side. Brown, wooden canines were on the floor and above her over the stove.

Outside of the kitchenette was a wooden table, set with the blue table cloth. Ekka gawked at the sheer amount of dishes that were clean and collecting dust. She glanced out the window as the two men cooked and talked. She saw Brownie chasing a large white dog. She was happy and he was gentle. They both were making noise, she barking loudly and him moaning as they played.

Ekka turned back to Lucas, who was talking with Adrian as they cooked the eggs. It had began to smell very good and her mouth watering.

"Mi... Mister Lucas?" Ekka spoke up gently and the man turned her way, smiling.

"Yes?"

"When can Brownie come inside?" Lucas froze, as if forgetting about Brownie.

Adrian glanced up from the bowl he was whisking eggs with, "Who's Brownie?"

"My friend," Ekka said, but Lucas had turned a deathly pale.

"Right, uhm, _another_ thing," Lucas said, stepping around the counter so he put some distance between himself and Adrian. "Brownie is her pet... _Bear_." Adrian dropped the spoon and it clattered against the side of the mixing bowl.

"He's her _what_!?" Ekka flinched and Adrian noticed, lowering his voice. "Lucas, are you _serious_!?"

"He was _harmless_!" Lucas defended Brownie. "And, a bit cute. Look, he's outside with Blanca. Nobody's dead. I don't think he can even kill a fly."

"Brownie kills flies," Ekka frowned. "He likes to eat them."

"See!" Lucas smiled, but it was strained, " _Adorable.._."

"It is a little disgusting," Ekka admitted. "If he sneezed, flies come out." Lucas made a face, but the smile he wore was still wide.

Adrian wasn't buying it. He glanced at Ekka and then back at Lucas. "¿Y cuándo ibas a informarme que trajiste un oso a casa, Lucas? ( _And when were you going to inform me that you brought a bear into our home, Lucas?_ )"

"It would've come up eventually," Lucas tried to mend, but Adrian scoffed.

"¿¡ _Finalmente_!? ( _Eventually_!?)" Adrian looked out the window, and then ran a hand through his hair, trying to process this. "¿Puedo entender que no llame a la policía por ella, pero Lucas, en _serio_? ¡Eso es ... Es un oso _completo_! ( _I can understand not calling the police for her, but Lucas, really? That's... That's a whole bear!_ )"

Then, the two men began to argue in the same language Adrian spoke. Ekka only watched, partially understanding a few words they threw at each other, most of them being _'oso'_ or _'bear'_.

Ekka turned around, noticing a door that was partially uncovered and lead outside. The two were still arguing, not paying attention to her, so she slipped quietly out of the chair and went to the door. Luckily for her, it was unlocked. She turned the doorknob and stepped into the backyard.

Brownie and the dog, Blanca, were jumping around each other and making noise. As soon as Ekka stepped out, Brownie turned and ran towards her. Ekka held her arms out as the bear pushed into her with his paws. Ekka wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing it

The big white dog yipped and came beside Ekka too. "Hello," she greeted her. Ekka held out her hand and Blanca sniffed it with her wet nose, then she licked between her fingers. Ekka bent down and rubbed her fur.

Brownie moaned, he always got jealous easily. Ekka looked past him at the toys, "Go grab one, we'll play." Brownie listened and a minute later, he was back with a ball in his mouth. Ekka held out her palm and he dropped it.

Blanca saw the ball and got excited, sniffing at it and barking. Ekka threw it as hard as she could, and they both chased after it. Blanca caught the ball and ran back to Ekka, slobbering over it in her mouth.

"May I?" Ekka asked, holding out her hand and Blanca dropped it. Ekka picked it up and threw it again and they both ran again.

Then, the back door opened and Adrian came out, Lucas right behind him. Adrian was staring at her, and Ekka frowned. Blanca tried to place the ball in her hand, but Ekka didn't grab it.

Brownie came to Ekka side, standing in between her and Adrian. He didn't recognize the man and was trying to protect her. "Do not growl at him," Ekka said quietly, patting his back. Brownie turned to her and Ekka scratched him behind the ears.

Brownie stopped growling, but he didn't move from inbetween them. "You talk to the bear?" Adrian asked.

"I talk to _Brownie_ ," Ekka corrected gently. She didn't like him calling Brownie ' _the bear_ '. It sounded like he wasn't good or had feelings.

"Sorry," he apologized, out of habit. "Why do you... Uhm, talk to him?"

"He listens to me," Ekka replied. "I... I do not have anyone else to talk to..."

"How long were you in... The cell, Ekka?" Lucas asked gently.

Ekka frowned, looking down at her fingers to help her count. "It is cold now so... Spring? Since spring?" Ekka didn't remember what day.

"That's over half a year!" Adrian said to Lucas, almost furious. Ekka turned away, Blanca was nudging her palm with her wet nose. She picked up the ball and the two animals moved quickly, and ran as soon as she threw it.

The two adults whispered to each other again, Adrian running a hand down his face and Lucas with his arms crossed. Ekka tried not to listen in this time, and focused on their game and Blanca's barking. Finally, Lucas called to Ekka, "C'mon."

Ekka set the ball down and followed Lucas inside. Brownie moaned, but Ekka promised that she wouldn't leave him.

Adrian was about to step back into the kitchen to cook, but Ekka tugged on his pants leg. He stopped and Ekka backed away. She didn't know if he would be upset that she did that. "Yes?" He asked, waiting for her to speak.

Ekka twisted her fingers, "If... If you do not like Brownie... He and I could leave..." She said, looking at him, waiting for his orders.

Adrian furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Why would you leave?"

"Brownie and I were bad... You... I..." Ekka bit her lip, she didn't know how to explain this to him. It had became second nature to Ekka to make people angry. She usually tried not to anger Father in the Circus, but he always got angry so Ekka tried to stay away from him. He always seemed to find her, though. Even at the school, Mr. George was always upset with her she could tell Xavier was never happy with anything that she did.

But, now Adrian looked at her, and Ekka was his eyes soften. He bent down on one knee so he could stare her in the eyes. Ekka felt uncomfortable, but she tried not to move away. "Ekka, I'm not going to send you away, ever," he promised her. "Just because Brownie... _Shocked_ me, it doesn't mean that I won't treat you like a person."

Ekka frowned, "' _Like a person_ '?" She repeated.

"Yes," Adrian said. "You're a person, so I'll treat you like one."

"I do not understand," Ekka replied, eyebrows furrowing. "Why would I _not_ be a person?"

Adrian smiled and motioned towards the barstool. "You'll understand eventually," he promised. "Come sit down and eat."


	5. treize

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Ekka didn't realize how hungry she was until the fork met her lips. The eggs Adrian made her tasted like nothing she had ever had before.

Well, maybe Ekka was exaggerating - a little - but the hunger was still there. She scooped the eggs into her mouth as if she were never going to eat again - and in her situation, it was quite possible she wouldn't.

"Slow down," Lucas laughed behind her, and Ekka froze, her breath hitching. She didn't want to make him angry by eating too quickly.

"Sorry," she mumbled through a full mouth. Then, she tried to eat more slower, which was practically torture because her stomach was growling non-stop.

Adrian, who had been at the stove cooking, turned around at her. "You don't have to apologize for eating, Ekka," he told her and then put more eggs on her plate. Ekka felt as if she would melt on the spot. She's hasn't been given this much real food since... She couldn't remember! "But be careful, though," Adrian continued. "Or, you could choke on it."

Ekka, too busy stuffing her face at a much slower rate, just nodded quietly. Adrian cooked Lucas and himself a plate of eggs and then he placed the dishes in the sink. Ekka sat quietly, staring at her hands as they ate and whispered conversations over the table.

A few minutes later, Lucas was done too. He took his plate - and Ekka's when he noticed it was empty - and placed it in the sink. "Okay," He grinned at Ekka. "We're going to go upstairs and take a bath, alright? Then, you can go lie down and sleep, if you want." Ekka nodded, she was really tired. She wasn't able to sleep at all for the whole night she walked to the Sheel building.

Ekka followed him around a corner to a staircase she never saw before. He then led her down a hall to a huge bathroom. It had a long mirror, a porcelain white toilet and a matching tub. There was a flurry white... Blanket on the floor and a shelf across the toilet with towels, rolls of toliet paper, and even books. The walls were a sky blue with white polka dots and it looked almost silly, and Ekka giggled.

Lucas grinned as she marvelled at something as simple as a _bathroom_ , and looked very excited. "Alright, I'm going to run you a bath, and bring you some clothes. Now, we don't have any little kid clothes, so do you mind wearing a big shirt?" Ekka nodded, but she wasn't quite listening. "Alright, then." He stepped forward and put something in the tub. Then, he turned the water on.

"Do you want bubbles?" Lucas asked and Ekka furrowed her eyebrows.

" _Bubbles_?" Ekka asked, confused.

Lucas blinked, then smiled, "So that's a yes." He turned to the sink and pulled out a very decorated bottle. Then, he dropped a capful into the water and set it down.

Ekka stared in amazement as small white... Circles appeared from the water. She recognized these from when she had to wash dishes at school, or when she cleaned the lions. But... She never knew they had a name! Or, that you could make them smell good! These ' _bubbles_ ', as Lucas called them, smelled like flowers in the spring. Ekka could still faintly remember that smell, even though she hasn't smelt it a long time.

"Do you like it?" Lucas asked and Ekka turned to him, smiling, excitement filling every inch of her.

Lucas looked proud. He smiled back and stood up, grabbing a small towel off the shelf and handed it to her. "Here. Use this to wash yourself off. I'll be back, alright? I'm going to keep the door unlocked too, but I'll knock before I come in." Ekka nodded and Lucas stood and left the bathroom.

Ekka waited a few seconds before eagerly peeling off the grimy, dirty clothes she had on. When she was ready, she stepped a toe into the tub and shuddered. It was hot, but not too hot that it burned her. Ekka loved it!

Ekka slowly, carefully, got in and giggled. The bubbles were practically everywhere at this point, and Ekka loved it. She picked them up gently, and they didn't pop! She tried to form different shapes in her hands and even on her face and giggled the entire time. Ekka couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard.

There was a knock at the door and Ekka stopped immediately. She frantically tried to clear the bubbles out of her face and hair. "Ekka? Is it alright if I come in?"

"Y-Yes!" Ekka replied, wiping off a few strays before the door opened. Lucas stepped inside. He was holding a small bundle of clothes for her to wear when she finished and he set it on the sink.

Lucas looked at her and grinned. "Do you like the bubbles?"

"Y... Yes," Ekka replied shyly. He stepped over and kneeled down, wiping a bit off her eyebrows. She jumped, trying to move away, and he dropped his hand. He didn't let go of his smile though. Ekka noticed that his cheeks made small holes like craters when he smiled. She stared at them, is he alright?

"I'm glad," he told her and got up. "But, don't forget to wash, Ekka. When you're finished just pull that little plug out." Ekka nodded and he chuckled as he closed the door.

 **~.•*•.~**

When Ekka had finished scrubbing everything, the water had turned mucky and brown. Not to mention, all of the bubbles were gone.

However, Ekka finally felt clean, something unknown to her for a long time. Even at school, she tried not to take showers when she did want to - the showerhead scared her. It was a weird feeling, to feel clean. Ekka frowned, glancing at the water. She liked her grim, it was familiar. Now she was going to have to get a whole new set of dirty to put back on her.

Maybe she should go play with Brownie and Blanca?

Ekka dismissed the thought for now and stepped out of the tub. She was soaking wet and her fingers and toes were dried out. As soon as she left the water, she was freezing too.

Using the towel Lucas gave her, she quickly dried herself and put her new clothes on.

Ekka kept her undergarments and leggings from her school uniform, but when she put on the shirt, it shocked her.

It was huge. It went past her knees and her arms were stranded in the sleeves. Ekka frowned, glancing around for a spare, but that was all Lucas brought her. Ekka stepped back to the tub and pulled out the plug like Lucas told her. It began to make a strange sucking noise and Ekka yelped, stepping back. This was why she didn't like bathrooms! They're all _evil_!

Ekka hurried out the door - mostly to get away from the evil tub. She didn't know where they were, at first, but then she heard talking downstairs.

Following the sounds, Ekka stepped down the furry steps and into the kitchen where Adrian and Lucas were talking over the counter. Lucas saw her first and smiled, "Hey, kid," He greeted and them grinned even wider when he saw the shirt on her.

Adrian looked and rolled his eyes, "' _Back to the Future_ '? Really?"

"It's a great movie!"

"Only you, Luc, only you..." Lucas huffed, but came around to Ekka, who was still properly confused.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Ekka nodded and Lucas led her upstairs. Ekka stopped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Upstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah. The bedroom are up here." Ekka bit her lip. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't even have Brownie. It would be like the cell.

Ekka stared at the steps and gave a shaky nod. She didn't want to make him angry. "Ekka? Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I-I am fine!" Ekka said quickly. If she made them angry, they'd send her away. Ekka would be outside and Xavier would find her.

"Ekka," Adrian's voice was gentle. Ekka turned to him. He was getting up from his stool and watching her. His dark eyes caring. "You can tell us if something bothers you. Do you want to go to sleep?" Ekka nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes with balled fists. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Ekka hesitated, and he found his answer.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he promised. "You can stay down here, if you want to." Ekka sniffed again. "Do you want to tell me why you don't want to go upstairs?"

Ekka's voice was trembling, but she said, "I... I do-do not want t-to be a-al-alone anymore."

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise, then he covered his face, and let out a silent groan. He should've known! He scolded himself. The poor thing would be terrified to be by herself.

"It's alright," Adrian assured and held out his hand. Ekka flinched and he dropped it. She _really_ didn't like touching. "Do you want to sleep on the sofa instead? It's just over there." Ekka nodded and he led her to the sofa in the room adjacent to the kitchen.

Ekka was hesitant, but she sat down. It was soft and dark shade of blue to match the walls. Ekka liked it. Adrian pulled out a thick blanket and laid it over her. "Thank you," she whispered and he smiled.

"You're welcome." Ekka waited until he left the room to finally lie down. Her exhaustion finally seemed to catch up with her as soon as her head hit the throw-pillow.

 **~.•*•.**

 _Ekka was in her cell again and the door was opened. She jumped up and ran through, elation filling her chest. She was_ free! _Actually, free! Xavier was no where to be seen and neither was Hank._

 _Ekka felt tears in her eyes and she did nothing about it. Ekka would run long and hard forever. She would get away from that school and... And live!_

 _Ekka frowned, she didn't know how to live. What would she do? Ekka thought of Little Red Riding Hood. Her grandmother lived in a tree. Could Ekka live in a tree? Is that how you live?_

 _Ekka suddenly hit something hard and fell to the ground. Her head was pounding, and she raised a hand to rub it._

 _Her hand was snatched away and help high. Ekka looked up and screamed. Father was in front of her. But, it wasn't Father. His dark eyes were gone and blood ran down his face. There were claw marks and scratches all over him. When he opened his mouth, it was just a gaping hole, he had no teeth or a tongue. His nose was hanging, ready to fall at any second and there was a liquid leaking from it._

 _"You... Killed me!" Her father boomed. Ekka still screamed, trying to get away, prying at his fingers. He raised his hand and in it was his knife._

 _Ekka began to sob, "I am sorry! I-I-I-" He took her hand and Ekka began to scream again, "No! No! No! Father! Please! Noo!" He took the knife and cut off her hand. It was clean and precise and Ekka was left screaming._

 _When her head hit the ground, she woke up._

 **~.•*•.~**

"Ekka, Ekka, it's okay," Lucas said softly. "It's okay. It's okay," Ekka couldn't breathe. She gasped and clung to Lucas and tried to breathe. "It's okay," he assured. "Have they calmed down yet?"

"A little!" Adrian called back.

Lucas stroked her hair and She gasped, trying to calm down, but then she felt her hand burning - her hand missing and she began to sob again. "It's okay, it was just a dream. It's okay, it's okay..." Ekka burrowed her face into his clothes, and tried to breathe again. She was shaking and her eyes were full of tears, but she was trying. And slowly, she was beginning to calm down.

Adrian soon came to her side as well. He looked just as worried as Lucas. He began to stroke her arm and Ekka felt calmer. She breathed slower. "It's alright, _chula_ (cutie). You're okay." Ekka sniffed and looked up at the two, who stared down with watchful gazes. Then, she tried to look past Lucas and outside. She saw claw marks on the door leading outside.

Brownie and Blanca were sitting down in the kitchen. Brownie moaned, concerned. "I..." She whispered. "I am-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Adrian said. "You couldn't help that. Your nightmares aren't your fault." Ekka could only nod, and Adrian stood and so did Lucas. Ekka moved to sit back on the couch. Brownie came lumbering past the two men and sat with Ekka, resting his head in her lap. Blanca came too, sitting on the floor and licking at her toes.

Adrian and Lucas gave her one last look before both of them stepped into the kitchen and began to talk. Ekka tried not to listen, she didn't like to eavesdrop on conversations. So, she focused on Brownie and tried not to think. She tried not to think about Xavier or the school or the fact that he had to know she was gone by now.

Ekka tried not to think about the girl she used to escape, or the fact that now that she was gone, she had no where to go.

Ekka tried not to think about how confused and scared and hopeless she was. She tried not to think about how foolish she had been to get herself stuck in this situation and then get Lucas and Adrian spun into her issues as well.

No. Ekka did not think about any of that. Instead, she thought about Brownie and Blanca who were right here where she was. She thought about this new, and honestly quite beautiful, roof above her head. Ekka thought about everything and dismissed anything about Xavier or that school.

So, Ekka stayed silent, keeping her face in her knees and her eyes shut. She assumed that she would be alone to battle with these complex feelings, but then an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Ekka jumped, but he didn't let go. "I'm sorry," Adrian whispered softly. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

Ekka sniffed and made a small nod of recognition. She didn't trust herself to speak because more than words would start to leak. Pain. Sorrow. Angst. Fear. Ekka could feel it building up in her chest, but for some reason, it was getting smaller and easier to deal with. Ekka did not know why, but she did not question it.

* * *

Just heads-up, I will be updating this story every Monday for now on! Thanks guys!


	6. quatorze

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Charles' fingers were folded in front of him. "We've gone as far as Northern Bronx area, Professor," Dr. Wellman said. "But, there is no sign of her."

"Search again," Xavier said immediately. The man's eyes widened, slightly shocked.

" _Professor_ -!"

"Do I have to _remind_ you of the potential danger this child brings?" Xavier snapped. "If the media were to find out that a student was _missing_ , and a _dangerous_ one at that, we would be _ruined_. We need to find Ekka. She isn't that fast and won't last long without food or water. Somebody should have seen her by now. Start asking questions, and go north if you have to."

"Yes, Professor," Doctor Wellman conceded, and began to leave.

"I'll try my Cerebro again, Doctor," Xavier told him before he left. "If I find anything, I will contact you."

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Dr. Wellman stiffly nodded before fading into nothing.

Xavier leaned back, rubbing his eyes. She only nine years old. Where on earth could she be!?

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka giggled wildly, running as fast as she could. " _No! No_!" She cried, turning the sharp corner only to find Adrian. He scooped her up before she could scream and began to tickle her.

Ekka squirmed laughing harder than she could bear. Lucas came from around the corner and helped. Ekka gasped for breath, curling up as she laughed endlessly.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Adrian said after a full five minutes. He put Ekka down and she had to wobble for a second, feeling stitches in her sides from the laughter. "I have to go soon," he told Lucas and Lucas nodded.

"Where are you going?" Ekka asked, curiously. He smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Emergency room. I'm a surgeon, remember?" Ekka did remember. She asked him earlier what that meant.

"' _I help people when they aren't feeling good_ ,'" he explained to her. " _Sometimes, people get really hurt and they need this thing call 'surgery'. I'm one of the people that help perform the surgery'."_

"Be safe," Lucas reminded him and he nodded, pecking Lucas on the cheek before heading out. When the door closed, Lucas turned to Ekka. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. I have to finish my book and you can help."

"Your _book_?" Ekka echoed as they climbed up the steps.

"Yep," he smiled. "I'm a writer, so I get to stay here and write books."

"You can _write_?" Ekka asked in awe. Lucas gave her funny look.

"Of course," he said. "Can't you write?" Ekka immediately turned away, eyes on the floor and she twisted her fingers.

"I... Uhm... N-No..."

"Hey, that's okay, Ekka," Lucas assured, bending down and smiling at her. Ekka gave a hesitant smile back. "I'll teach you to write, alright?"

"Okay," Ekka said, but a part of her didn't care much for writing or education. She didn't think she needed it much.

Lucas opened a door that lead to a really messy room. There were tall bookshelves on the sides of the walls, but no books the books were stacked on the floor in tall piles. There was a zigzag pattern that Lucas followed with ease in order to get go his desk in front of a window. On the desk was a very big computer Ekka had only seen in Xavier office, an old typewriter, and a jar full of pencils and pens.

"Sit wherever you like," He told her, so Ekka did. She sat on the right side of the desk, where there was a small alcove of space. "Can you read French?" He asked her and Ekka shook her head. "But, you can speak it," Lucas clarified, but not in a skeptical way. Ekka nodded again. "Alright," he said and then began to type.

A few minutes later and after a series of loud clicking, he pressed a button. After a few seconds of delay, a grinding noise sounded next to Ekka. She jumped, startled, and turned as a sheet of paper emerged from a black thing's... _Mouth_.

Lucas picked it up and examined it. Then, he picked up a pencil and began roughly sketching. Finally, Lucas finished and handed it to Ekka.

It was a sheet of a lot of symbols and beside each symbol was a crudely sketched picture of different things Ekka could vaguely recognize. "Each word begins with that letter," Lucas explained. "The first letter in our alphabet is _A_ , so this says _apple_. _A-P-P-L-E._ I wrote out the letters, the pictures, and how to spell them here. You can copy it." Ekka nodded, almost understanding.

"Where do I copy it?" She asked. Lucas turned around and picked up a composition notebook. Then, he handed it to Ekka.

" _Here_. I want you to copy each letter and it's word until the pages fills up, okay?" Ekka nodded again. This was a lot easier to do than to learn about mould.

Lucas gave Ekka a pencil and she got to work. Ekka began to write crude letters, nothing like Lucas wrote.

Her first ' _A_ ' was huge and looked very bad whereas his was neat and clean. Ekka tried again, trying to stay on the same line, but her awkwardness with her pencil made it worse.

Lucas glanced over at Ekka's struggling form, raising an eyebrow. "Ekka, aren't you left-handed?"

" _Huh_?" Ekka looked up at him, confused.

"You're _left_ -handed. You always stroke Brownie with your left hand and you hold your fork with it too."

"I do not understand," Ekka frowned. "You use your right hand."

"Yes, because I'm right-handed," He explained. "But, it's different for everyone. It's like how your skin is dark and my is really light and Adrian's is tannish. It's all different."

Ekka nodded, understanding this, "Okay," she said and changed hands. She immediately felt a lot better. Granted, her writing hadn't improved much, she was still able to write a little bit smoother.

Ekka and Lucas were quiet for a long time as Ekka copied her letters. When she finally finished A, she went to the next letter B, and beside that was another bad sketch. Ekka frowned at it, trying to make out what it was. Finally, she gave in and turned to Lucas, who was typing on his computer very quickly. "Mister Lucas?" Ekka said and he turned to her.

"Yes?"

"What is this?" She asked, pointing to the picture. Lucas squinted at it for a moment then said with much confidence.

"It's a bee. See the stinger?" He pointed to the end of the sketch. Ekka still stared at it, not quite understanding how that sketch could be a bee at all.

"... Yes," Ekka murmured, looking back down, "I see it. . ." This was a lie. That looked _nothing_ like a bee.

Lucas grinned pridefully, and turned back to his computer, " _Good_!" Ekka shook her head and continued to write the strange letters.

Several hours passed as Ekka came from the room, occasionally going to the restroom, but returned to the messy book room again. Ekka tried her best not to ask any questions or make any noise while Lucas worked diligently. She didn't want him to kick her out of the room. Ekka tried to decipher the horrible sketches herself. If she couldn't Ekka would simply just try to write the letters anyway.

Suddenly, Lucas leaned back, stretched his arms, and yawned loudly. It was so loud, that Ekka jumped from where she sat and stared at Lucas. "Sorry," he apologized as he popped his knuckles. "I'm hungry, do you want something to eat?" Ekka, although hesitant at first, nodded. Lucas grinned and swung his chair around, getting up. Ekka followed behind him as he maneuvered out of the room and jogged down the steps.

"Do you want a grilled cheese?" Lucas asked as he scanned the fridge.

"' _Grilled cheese_ '?" Ekka repeated, confused,

"It's a sandwich," Lucas supplied, and began pulling out the ingredients for it. "You'll like it ― trust me." He turned on the eye on the stove and began to lather apan in butter.

Ekka watched carefully as he began to cook the sandwich, but then became concerned when she started to smell something burn and saw smoke rise from the pan. " _Uh_. . ." Ekka frowned, but didn't want to insult Lucas' cooking. Ekka decided to keep her mouth shut. She's never had this _grilled cheese_ before, and maybe in America, they burn their sandwiches on _purpose_.

When Lucas slipped her the blackened sandwich with a smile, Ekka's eyebrows furrowed. "Thank you," She said gratefully, despite her hesitation and picked up the sandwich to bite into.

The first thing she tasted was the charred bread. Ekka coughed a little a it went down, but smiled when Lucas turned to her. She forced her way through the rest of the sandwich. After she got past the bread, the sandwich had actually been very good.

Ekka glanced out the window at Brownie and Blanca, who were playing in the yard, Brownie chasing the dog and moaning loudly. "What will they eat?" Ekka asked curiously and Lucas' eyes widened and he put down his sandwich immediately.

" _Oh_!" He exclaimed, going to the fridge again, "Thank you for reminding me! I always forget," He pulled out a bowl with a shiny silver cover over it. He set the bowl on the counter then peeled back the cover. Grabbing two big bowls, he began to fill it up with the food inside the bowl.

Ekka sniffed it and then reared back, disgusted. "It's dog food ― Adrian makes it," Lucas explained. "C'mon," he beckoned as he went for the door. Ekka followed and Lucas opened the back door. The screen door was still in shambles from her fit earlier, and Ekka felt a pang of guilt when she saw it.

When Lucas opened the door, neither of them stopped playing ― not even when Lucas whistled.

"Brownie, Blanca, come eat!" Ekka ordered the two and they stopped immediately and turned to Ekka. " _Now_!" Ekka said and they both came lumbering over, tripping over each other to get to the food.

"How'd you do that?" Lucas asked, amused.

"They listen," Ekka replied, rubbing her forearms. It was getting chilly outside. Ekka could feel how tired Brownie was getting and knew he would be sleeping a lot more than usual soon. Lucas set the food down on the floor and then turned around. Ekka followed him, even though she wanted to stay outside and play with Brownie and Blanca.

"Okay," Lucas said, washing his hands in the sink before putting the dog food back in the refrigerator. He grabbed his sandwich and shoved the rest in his mouth. When he swallowed what was left and began to put the things he used away, he grinned at Ekka. "Back to work!"

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka was sitting back on the short stack of books when she felt something in the air again. Ekka closed her notebook ― she was on letter _R_ ― and looked around, confused. Then, she felt it.

Xavier was slithering into her mind like a snake. It was fast. He made her shut her eyes and fall asleep just as Lucas turned to her, concerned.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka began to panic immediately. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know where she was. She wanted to go back to Lucas and Adrian! She didn't want to be here!

Her surroundings ― which was a blank expanse of nothingness ― began to tint a sickly yellow and no matter how hard Ekka tried to get rid of it, it wouldn't go away. Ekka tried to breath, to stop whatever was happening to her, but nothing was working. She closed her eyes and wished very, very hard.

" _Ekka_ ," it was Xavier's voice and it was echoing. Ekka felt as if she were going to vomit. She turned to where it was coming from, but found nothing anywhere. " _Ekka, you need to come home."_

" _No_ ," Ekka breathed, "No, _please_. _Stop_! Get out! Leave me alone!"

" _Ekka, you need to come home. It's safer here_."

"I do not want to be locked away anymore! I-I want to be _free_! _Please_!" Ekka began to sob. She fell to her knees and curled up in a small, protective ball. "I do not _want_ to be locked away!" She sobbed.

" _I am going to help you_ ," Xavier promised. " _Let me help_."

" _Get out of my head_!" Ekka screeched. Xavier grunted and pulled away, leaving Ekka alone, sobbing.

 **~.•*•.~**

Xavier grunted, yanking Cerebro off his head. "Did it work?" Hank asked beside him.

" _No_!" Xavier snapped, anger manifesting in him. "She keeps _rejecting_ it!"

"... Xavier, calm down," Hank said, an eyebrow raised.

"Do not _tell_ _me_ what to do!' Xavier snapped, glaring at the man. His eyes were wild and his fingernails were beginning to turn to claws.

" _Xavier_ ," Hank said slowly, "It's her mutation. It's _affecting_ you, you need to calm _down_." Xavier was breathing quickly, but he watched Hank's serious and gentle form and closed his eyes, leaning back. His fingernails slowly began to go back to normal.

" _Sorry_ ," he apologized. "I. . . I did not know. . ."

"Were you able to find out where she was?" Hank asked, completely ignoring his unneeded apology. It wasn't his fault he was influenced by her mutation.

" _Yes_ ," Charles cleared his throat. "She is in someone's house, which was why we couldn't find her south. She went north and might be squatting there. I remember the address. I'll send it to the faculty looking for her."

"Good," Hank nodded, as Xavier put back turned back to Cerebro and put back on the helmet.

He connected with Doctor Wilson first. " _Doctor_ ," He said, and the man stopped moving. He was in the passenger seat of one of the cars they took to look for the girl.

" _Professor_?" Doctor Wilson said aloud and his peers turned to him. Even Ms. Nighthall, and she was driving. Dr. Wilson snapped his fingers at her to keep her eyes on the road, and she did.

" _I've found her. I'm sending you the address now_ ," Doctor Wilson nodded and grinned.

" _Excellent_. Thank you, Professor," Doctor Wilson said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and a notepad. He began to scribble down the address Xavier gave him before tucking it back into his pocket.

" _Remember to be gentle with her_ ," Xavier reminded. " _Her influence is strong_."

"We know," Doctor Wilson said.

 _"I am going to relay the message to the others. Good luck."_ Then, the connection broke.


	7. quinze

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"I am going to sleep _here_?" Ekka asked, a bit awestruck. The room was _huge_ , bigger than anything she's _ever_ seen.

The walls were white, the only room she hadn't seen with wallpaper, and there was a huge window along the side of the room. It was blocked by heavy curtains, but a bit of moonlight streamed through anyway. Along the other side of the room was a huge bed that was probably two times as big as her bed back at school. There was a bookshelf that had been completely full and a few boxes of books on the ground as well. Both of them had been collecting heavy dust.

Across the bed was a closet that was empty, but was a few feet deep and very wide. Ekka knew she would never have enough clothes to fit a closet as big as that.

" _Yep_!" Lucas grinned, "Adrian will be back in a few hours, but you'll see him tomorrow morning, alright?" Ekka was still at a loss for words. "You can get ready for bed, is there anything else you need?"

"I..." She suddenly frowned, the bedroom feeling as if it were too much to take in for one person. Her panic for even sleeping for a few hours by herself returned and she twisted her fingers. "Could... Brownie come up here with me?"

Lucas pursed his lips, but sighed and nodded, "It looks like it'll be chilly tonight anyway. I'll bring them both up here, if you want." Ekka beamed, excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you!" She smiled, appreciation dancing in her voice.

Lucas smiled and shooed her to the bed. "Adrian and I are just down the hall - if anything happens, you can come get us, alright?"

Ekka nodded and went to the bed, but it was taller than her. She flailed, her small legs trying desperately to climb, but only managing to slip on the side.

Lucas laughed loudly, coming over to help her. He lifted her under the shoulders and set her in the bed. Immediately, Ekka felt as it her entire body was sinking into the mattress. She let out a noise of alarm, and Lucas helped her out just as quickly.

Ekka breathed for a minute, slightly scared. "Ca-Can I sleep on the floor?" She asked after a minute. Lucas nodded, and turned out the room for a minute. He came back with a rolled up bundle in his arms.

"Here's a sleeping bag," he presented to her, helping her unclip the sides. It was dark blue and reflexive, but when Ekka touched it, she didn't feel as if she were about to fall through.

"Thank you," Ekka said, and Lucas smiled at her.

"C'mon, let's go bring Brownie and Blanca inside," he said, and Ekka followed him out of the room.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka was fast asleep when she heard her door open. Her eyes peeked open, she had always been a light sleeper. Adrian stepped in, he was wearing a weird blue uniform and matching pants. He glanced at the bed, noticing that it was empty. Then, he saw her on the floor and smiled.

"You awake?" He asked softly. Ekka nodded and rubbed at her eyes. Brownie and Blanca were sleeping soundly beside her. A day of playing wildly in the sun finally got to them.

"... Yes," Ekka said after a yawn.

Adrian smiled and bent down, "I just wanted to wish you good night," he said. Then, he kissed her forehead. Ekka was still, her eyes wide with shock. She vaguely remembered Xavier doing that when he wanted to take her memories. However, when Adrian did it, she didn't feel as though she's forgot something. Nothing happened.

When Adrian moved away, she looked at him, confused. "Wh-Why did you do that?" Ekka asked.

"Do _what_?"

"Kiss my head," Ekka said, and pointed to her head.

Adrian let out a chuckle, "Where I'm from, people always kiss each other on their heads and cheeks. It means we care." Ekka didn't say anything at first. She didn't understand how he could care for her, she's only been in their house for a day.

Ekka didn't say this. Instead, she nodded and asked, "Where are you from?"

"I am from Florida, but my family moved to New York when I was younger," he explained. "My grandparents are from Mexico, though."

"What is that?" Ekka asked. Adrian watched her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning," he said, and then kissed her again. " _Buenas noches, chula_ (Good night, cutie)."

Ekka just looked at him a bit weird, but he didn't seem deterred. He laughed a little, and stood, leaving the door open as he went to his own room.

It took Ekka a few minutes to fall back asleep, but she did. Her eyes slipped back closed and she was out.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka woke up again later. She heard footsteps. They were soft and at first she dismissed it. Then, she felt something cold run over her body, as if she were dipped ice water.

Ekka sat up, her eyes wide, but a hand covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound," a voice said above her. Ekka's heart best wildly, she didn't recognize that voice at all. She heard Brownie and Blanca stir, but they were quickly silenced as well. Someone was standing beside them, a hand to both of their heads.

"You're going to come with us, do you understand?"

Ekka began to cry, "W-Wh-Where are we g-going?" She asked, her voice small so she didn't anger the man.

"Back to school. The Professor wants you returned immediately." This did it. Ekka began to struggle, her limbs flailing and her movements wild. She couldn't go back! She couldn't go back!

" _No_!" She cried, but her words were muffled by the man's hand. "No! _Please_! _Noo_!" The icy cold seemed to surround her body. Ekka screamed, but no words came out. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. As if she were drowning in the bottom of the ocean.

Everywhere was black. Everywhere was a _void_. It was as if someone stuck her in space, but took out all the stars. Ekka was alone again. She was in her cell, on the ground and cold. Xavier hadn't came to her in weeks and she had no one to talk to. She was alone, all alone. Someone kill her. She didn't want to live like this. She couldn't live like this.

Ekka began to scream madly, her hands clutching her hair as she fell to her knees. The darkness was too much, she was going to die alone and cold and desperate. Nobody would help her. Nobody would love her. Ekka was going to die afraid. Alone and afraid.

Ekka couldn't breathe, she gasped, but nothing filled her lungs. Ekka sobbed, her head feeling light. Is this what it was like to die? Or, was this _hell_ instead? Just, cold and alone. Unable to breath, unable to function.

What did Ekka do to deserve this? Was she bad? Ekka didn't know. She couldn't know. She was tired of this. She didn't want to be here.

Ekka clawed at the ground, as she screamed. She writhed in pain, tears leaking from her eyes.

Then, the icy-coldness disappeared. Ekka could breathe again. She didn't realize she was screaming too. She heard people hiss words she didn't understand at the moment. She was too busy screaming. She couldn't stop. She couldn't _stop_. If she stopped, the darkness would come back. If she stopped, she would be alone again.

Brownie and Blanca woke up, and began to make noise. They growled loudly at the people in the room as Ekka was screaming. Blanca barked and tried to attack the man behind her, but he vanished and reappered across the room.

The people in her room disappeared just as Lucas and Adrian came bursting in the room. Ekka was on the floor screaming, and holding her head. Her throat was beginning to hurt, but she didn't care. She couldn't let that darkness take her again. She couldn't do that again. Ekka was going to die if she did that again.

" _Hey, hey, hey_ ," Lucas said, taking Ekka in his arms. He was sitting on the floor and drew her to him. His hands were warm, drastically different from the icy coldness.

Ekka inhaled, and the feeling of oxygen receding back in her lungs made her take more gulps of air. She was still sobbing loudly, and shaking. "It's okay, shh, it's okay," he hushed her.

Adrian was fussing at Blanca and Brownie, " _Shh_! Stop it!" He snapped, and slowly they stepped away and came to Ekka. Brownie was pawing her back, moaning and Blanca licking her arm. Adrian came over too, sitting on the other side of Ekka, running his hand over her head.

"What happened?" Lucas asked gently. Ekka was sniffing loudly, trembling.

"I-I-It... I-It was s-so _da-dark_ ," Ekka said, trying to breath. "H-He-He ma-made it... I..." Ekka swallowed and breathed again. "T-They... H-He... The-They w-we-were here... I... T-Th-They wa-wanted t-to t-take m-me... T-Ta-Take me b-ba-back..."

"Back _where_?" Adrian asked.

"Sc-Sch-School... C-Ce-C-Cell... M-Mi-Mister... X-Xav-Xavier... I... I d-do n-n-not wa-want to g-go ba-back." Ekka began to cry again, "P-Pl-Please... T-Th-The c-ce-cell... I-I ca-c-can-cannot... I... Ca-Cannot... I-"

"Shh, it's okay," Lucas said gently, rubbing her back. Ekka held tight, wailing loudly into his shirt. Lucas turned to his husband, his eyes wide as he mouthed, " _Xavier? School?!_ " Adrian shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lucas knew what that meant. It was far too early for that, and all five of them were tired.

Lucas gently stood with Ekka in his arms. Adrian, Brownie, and Blanca followed him to their bedroom. He laid her in their bed before getting in beside her. Adrian did too, on the other side, and Blanca and Brownie jumped up to sleep on the bottom.

Ekka still clung to Lucas's arm. She didn't want the darkness to come back. She stayed close to Lucas' warmth, with Adrian behind her. Ekka fell asleep holding tight to the both of them.

 **~.•*•.~**

The next morning, Ekka was alone in Adrian and Lucas' bed. Not even Brownie or Blanca were there.

Ekka sat up and rubbed at her eyes. They were heavy with bags and felt sore. Ekka tried to move, but sank deeper into the mattress. She tried not to panic - for once - and crawled off the bed. She slipped on her face a few times, but she made it to the edge.

Ekka slowly walked to the door. It was already opened a bit and she could hear Adrian and Lucas talking in the kitchen.

"... Her say _school_ , Adrian? And, _Xavier_? She has to be talking about that Mutant school!" Ekka stepped down the steps, not making a sound. "If the professor of that school had her locked in a cage for nearly six months, what the hell do you think he's doing to all of the other students that go there!?"

"Luc, I... I don't think it's that simple," Adrian started to say. "He's running a school of mutants, they all can't be locked up like she was. That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter! I'm calling the _police_ on them! That man kept her caged like an animal-!"

"You know you can't call the police," Adrian said. "Her _father_ , Luc. Look, if he finds out that she's here... He would _kill_ her. I mean, you saw her hands!"

Ekka squirmed, frowning at her hands. Her missing fingers seemed to burn with their awareness.

Lucas sighed deeply, "I want to find the people who did this to her," He said. "The men who hurt her."

"I know you do," Adrian's voice was soft, but serious. "But, you have to act rationally. A school full of mutants, Lucas, you can't just run into that."

"I know..." Lucas sighed again.

"Look, Ekka had been faring pretty well with us," Adrian began. "Maybe, we can convince him to let us adopt her."

"I'm not objecting," Lucas said. Ekka wondered what ' _adopt_ ' meant. "I'm going to see if she's up yet." Ekka heard his footsteps and gasped, trying to run up the stairs. Instead, she tripped on her oversized shirt, falling on her hands and knees. She hardly managed to catch herself before she turned around.

Lucas was chuckling at the bottom of the steps. "I guess you were listening in then, huh?" He asked teasingly.

Ekka looked down, ashamed. "I am sorry. I was being nosy."

Lucas stepped up to where she was, "You don't have to apologize - we were talking about you." Ekka didn't know how to respond to that. She nodded and stood, Lucas helping her up.

Adrian was by the bottom of the stairs, smiling. " _Oye_ , _chula_ _! B_ _uenos días_ (Hey, cutie! Good morning)!"

Ekka frowned as she got to the bottom of the steps. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means ' _Good morning_ '," Lucas translated.

"Then, what does ' _chula_ ' mean?"

"That one means _cutie_ ," Adrian smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Because _you're_ a _cutie_."

Ekka felt her ears grow hot and She looked down, embarrassed. Lucas and Adrian laughed loudly, Lucas leading her to the counter so she could sit. "That's a good thing, Ekka," Lucas told her, pulling out her chair for her. Ekka climbed up and scratched her head.

"Nobody has called me ' _cutie_ ' before," Ekka admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you _are_ one," Adrian promised. "I'm making pancakes before I have to go to work ― what do you want in yours? I think we have food colouring and chocolate chips."

Ekka blinked, ". . . _What_?"

"What's your favourite colour?" Lucas asked, slipping in the barstool counter beside Ekka.

"I. . . I do not―" Ekka paused, remembering Flutter's beautiful greenish-blue feathers that shimmered in the sun when she flew. " _Green-blue_ ," She told him, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Green-blue it is," Adrian said, smiling and went to the cabinets to look for the food colouring.

"Why green-blue?" Lucas asked curiously.

"It is the colour of my friend's feathers," Ekka said, and then paused for a second. "It. . . _was_."

"Your friend's. . . _feathers_?" Lucas asked, slightly put off.

"Her name was Flutter. She was a hummingbird," Ekka explained.

"Did she die?" Lucas asked carefully. Ekka nodded, a knot growing in her throat. She heard something sizzle on the stove and Ekka glanced up, curiously, but Adrian was too big for her to see what he was cooking.

"Ekka, are you a mutant?" Adrian asked, his back to her.

"Yes," Ekka replied easily, but she frowned when she saw both Lucas and Adrian tense. Almost, as if the sudden confirmation had hurt them. "I apologize," Ekka said, frowning.

"No, no, it's not your fault," Lucas said, but then froze. "Wait, _no_ , I meant that, you being a mutant wasn't a bad thing. Not _all_ mutants are bad."

"I do not understand," Ekka frowned.

"Think of it like this, Ekka," Adrian spoke up, his back still to her as he flipped something on the stove. "Not _all_ people are good, right? Your father wasn't a good person," Ekka nodded slowly, curious to see where this was going. "Just like there are good people and bad people, there's good mutants and bad mutants."

"How do you know if you are a good person or a bad person?" Ekka asked him, and Adrian was quiet for a minute.

"That's a good question," Lucas said, and turned to his husband, smirking. "How _do_ you know if you're a good person or a bad person, Adrian?"

" _Well_. . ." He said, frowning. He slipped the food on a plate and set it on the counter in front of Ekka. She glanced down at it, confused at what it was, but didn't go to eat it yet. "It changes for everyone," Adrian began, leaning against the counter next to the stove. "I think that a bad person is someone who doesn't treat people like they are people. Good people do." Then, he tipped his head to Lucas, who was nodding, "What about _you_ , Lucas?"

" _Hmm_?" He looked at him, realizing that he was being put on the spot. Adrian stepped over and leaned on the counter across from him, grinning teasingly. "Oh, uhm. . . I think a bad person is someone who kills people, and a good person helps people." He shrugged and Adrian lightly slapped his arm. " _What_?" He laughed, and Adrian shook his head.

"Then. . . _I_ am a bad person?" Ekka spoke up, and the two men turned to her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, confused.

"You said that bad people kill people," Ekka looked down, ashamed.

"Have you. . . _killed_ someone, Ekka?" Adrian asked, hesitantly. Ekka closed her eyes, grief sweeping through her, and she nodded. " _Why_?"

"I-It was an _accident_ ," Ekka explained, her voice shaking. "I. . . He was going to send me back to Father, and I-I was _scared_. Then. . . _Vera_. . ." Ekka felt her lip tremble, tears growing in her eyes.

"Hey, hey," Adrian came to her side, shushing her. "It's okay. Just tell us, it's alright."

Ekka sniffed loudly, rubbing her nose. "She came in, and I was scared and my mutation wa-was already acting up. Mr. George attacked her, and I could not _stop_ it!" Ekka could hear her screaming as the man _ate_ Vera _alive_.

"Ekka, that _wasn't_ your fault," Adrian assured. "You didn't―"

"I was _controlling_ him!" Ekka blurted out. Adrian and Lucas blinked at her, confused, and Ekka felt her heart race and her face heat up as she tried to desperately explain herself. "I did not mean to, but. . . I. . . He said he was going to give me back to _Father_ , and. . ." Ekka tried to breathe steadily, closing her eyes. "I-I did not know I could _do_ that. I did not know I could. . . It is usually _animals_ , but I saw him and he-he was a _monster_."

"I'm changing my definition," Lucas announced and the two looked at him. "A bad person is someone who _intentionally_ hurts someone else. A good person intentionally _helps_ someone." He looked at Ekka, his crystal blue eyes fierce. "Did you intentionally hurt that girl, Ekka?"

" _No_!" Ekka said immediately. "I did not _mean_ to hurt Vera! It was an _accident_."

" _Exactly_. Accidents _happen_ , and sometimes, _really bad_ accidents happen." Lucas said sitting up straight. "But, that's what they are ― _accidents_. You didn't _mean_ to hurt her, and you didn't _want_ to. You said it yourself, you couldn't control it. So, it wasn't _your_ fault. Sometimes, things happen that are out of our control, and the only thing we can do about it is accept it." Ekka didn't say anything for a few seconds, then she nodded and gave a small smile.

"I _miss_ her," She whispered gently.

"I'm sure you do," Lucas smiled. "We _all_ miss people we've lost." He inhaled and motioned to her plate. "You can tell us all about he before your pancakes get cold." Ekka looked down at her plate.

"Pancakes?" She repeated, and Adrian grinned, ready to show his hard work.

" _Pancakes_!" He affirmed happily, and then grabbed the plate and the fork and knife beside it. He began to cut the pancakes into triangles, and then drizzled it in something thick and brown. When he finished, he pushed it back to her. "Try them ― it's good."

Ekka was hesitant, but picked one up with her fork. She bit into the slightly soggy piece of wheat. It was greenish-blue and had small chunks in it, but it was still warm and smelled good.

She ate it, and her eyes widened, surprised. "See?" Adrian grinned, gently nudging her shoulder. "It's good, isn't it?"

"It _is_!" Ekka admitted after she finished her piece. She tasted the chocolate inside of the pancake, that seemed to make the entire thing ten times sweeter. "How did you get chocolate inside of it?"

Adrian grinned mischievously, his brown eyes gleaming with humour as he wiggled his fingers and said, " _Magic_."


	8. seize

****Chapter Sixteen:****

"It was my fault," Doctor Wilson said simply as he and Ms. Nighthall stood in Charles Xavier's office. Xavier sat before them at his desk, his dark eyes narrowed dangerously, and his hands folded before his face.

The two teachers were debriefing the mission and explaining what when wrong. Or, in Ms. Nighthall's opinion, where Doctor Wilson went wrong. "I submerged her, as planned. But her mutation, it managed to work still. It began to take effect, and I had to. . . _control_ her."

"How is that possible?" Xavier demanded, turning to Ms. Nighthall.

"I don't know," she admitted quickly, feeling uneasy under her boss' gaze. The man had the ability to give and take away memories at will. It always made her feel slightly uncomfortable. "I underestimated her strength. She was a child and completely was submissive to Wilson. I-"

"That's not _enough_!" Xavier snapped and Ms. Nighthall grinded her teeth impatiently. "How was she in the _bedroom_ in the first place?"

She folded her fingers and took a breath, "We believe that they are. . . _willingly_ helping her, Professor."

"Do they know she's a mutant?" Xavier asked. "That she is potentially dangerous?"

"We aren't sure," Ms. Nighthall admitted. "Both the bear _and_ a dog were in her room. The dog may belong to the two men who owned the house, but there is a possibility that it was a stray."

Xavier did not look happy. He scowled, rubbing his face, as if to massage the stress away. "If we tell the men who are holding her what she is they may want to be rid of her," Doctor Wilson suggested.

"If the men don't know what she is, they would have gotten close to her," Xavier said, frowning. "Civilians knowing of her mutation will dampen retrieval efforts."

"You could use _your_ mutation," Doctor Wilson suggested. "Influence their minds and _make them_ give her over. Or, make then forget her. You have the power to do so."

"And leave the school defenseless?" Xavier rose an eyebrow.

"The school wouldn't be defenseless," Ms. Nighthall cut in. "There's more than a _dozen_ faculty here to protect the students, and most of the older students have most, if not full control of their mutations."

" _No_ ," Xavier shook his head. "It is too dangerous. If an attack were to take place―"

"With all due respect, Professor, you are basing this off of an _what-if_ scenario," Doctor WIlson said. "You've left before in order to run errands or recruit students."

"Yes, but this is a more critical situation. If she goes off, the school _itself_ will be blamed, It would be best stay on grounds. And, to militarize the _students_? They're _innocent_." Xavier shook his head, "No. I _refuse_. They're children. _Yes_ , apart of their studies is to learn to control their mutations, but they _aren't_ soldiers. They're _minors_. I refuse to treat them like anything other than that ― _children_."

"You treated _Ekka_ differently," Ms. Nighthall said, raising her chin and watching her superiour with angry eyes. Charles looked at her, stunned, and the woman continued to speak. "Ekka was a _child_ \- she still is - and you gave up on her. _Yes_ , Professor, they're _children_ , but they're _powerful_. Most of them are independent, even the younger children. If anything happens, we will be here, we will be able to protect the school."

Xavier stared at his knuckles and Ms. Nighthall looked at Doctor Wilson expectantly. " _Sir_ ," The man cleared his throat. "Ekka is a danger to society at the moment. She is a _ticking timebomb_ , and as you said, we are running out of time. It's only a matter of days, hours even, before she has another breakdown, maybe as bad, if not worse, than the one she had _here_. We couldn't contain a incident as big as that ― especially in a suburban neighbourhood. It's in your best interests, sir, to detain her as soon as possible."

Xavier said nothing for a few minutes, before closing his eyes and sighing. "This meeting is over. Go back to your positions," He ordered, and the two adults nodded stiffly, leaving the room.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Xavier leaned back in his seat and breathed heavily, raising a hand to his forehead. He still had mountains of paperwork that needed to be done, and he was distracted at the moment. Ekka was on his mind. He had half of the faculty return to the school and the other half monitoring the house, waiting for an opputunity to present itself but none came. At least, not yet.

Charles let out a long, heavy sigh, rubbing his face. He heard his door open and he peeked an eye open. Hank stood in the doorway, holding a few books in his hands. "Charles," Hank greeted stepping inside.

"Hank," Charles acknowledged him, sitting a little more presentable. He sat up and straightened his shirt, looking at his friend. "People's been talking, haven't they?"

"You aren't viewed as a. . . _complete_ monster," Hank admitted, and Charles sighed again, rubbing his face. "Why don't you go find her, Charles?"

"I _can't_ ," he reasoned with a sigh. "I have to be _here_."

"You didn't have to be here when you went to go get her."

"That was before the school year started," he retorted. "And, there are far too many students here now. If something happens-"

"You're stalling," Hank said frankly and Xavier froze.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," Hank crossed his arms. "You're _stalling_ , Charles."

"I am not!" He said defensively. Charles awkwardly crossed his arms and bit his cheek.

"Charles, you don't want to see her," Hank said. "Ekka ran away, and you thought you were making progress. She tricked you - she was clever. You don't want to have to face her again."

Charles didn't say anything. Then, he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You didn't see the anger on her face, Hank," Charles said softly. "When she threw the cupcake, you didn't see it. She was so angry at me. And, I deserved it. I really did."

"You _have_ to bring her back here, Charles," Hank said. "We _have_ to fix this."

"Hank, if she sees me, she will throw _another_ fit. I'm not prepared for that," Charles reasoned. "What if she takes control of the entire neighbourhood? Then what happens?"

"We'll be there," Hank reasoned. "And so will Nighthall. She can keep her mutation at bay while we grab her."

Charles was silent for a moment. Then, he sighed, shaking his head, "Fine." Hank smiled, and nudged Charles' shoulder. "This is going to be hard," Charles admitted.

"Yeah," Hank agreed. "But, everything will be better when she's back here."

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Xavier called Ms. Nighthall and Doctor Wilson to his office soon after his conversation with Hank. It took both of them several minutes to come, and when his door opened, only Ms. Nighthall came through.

"Doctor Wilson just fell down the steps," she said, huffing. She must've just ran here. "I think he sprained something. I helped him to the Infirmary."

Charles was surprised for a moment. This dampened his plans, but he should still be able to work. "Well, that's alright," Xavier said. "I'll tell him to stay here, then." He cleared his throat and squared his shouldeers. "I called you here because Hank and I will be coming with you. I just recieved word from the teachers stationed to watch the house that one of the men has left. This should leave the home vulnerable, and Ekka easier to grab."

Ms. Nighthall looked surprised, "You said you weren't coming, Professor," she said.

"Hank changed my mind," he replied, glancing at the man who stood in the corner of the room. "I would rather her here as soon as possible. We leave in ten minutes, hurry up."

Ms. Nighthall smiled, "Yes, right away, Professor." She hurried out of the office.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

They arrived at the house around twelve AM. The two cars that were seen in the driveway the night before had one missing. As suspected, one of the men had gone to work.

"Is everyone ready?" Hank asked, turning around to see the others in the car. I'm the car, was Ms. Nighthall, Xavier, Mr. Walker. In the car behind them were four teachers, all waiting for Xavier's signal.

'I am going to go up first,' Xavier spoke to everyone. 'Ms. Nighthall will nullify the home. I will contact you if I need back up. Hank will be with me as well. This is a delicate procedure, we cannot have a chaos on our hands, is that clear?'

A round of, 'Yes, Professor's followes. Satifised, Xavier nodded to Hank. They were ready.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Ekka was doing her letters when she heard a knock on the door. She froze, looking up at Lucas, who didn't look worried. "It's probably the mailman," he assured her, smiling, and Ekka tried to relax. After last night, she had been particularly jumpy. "I'm going to go get it. You stay here and finish your letters. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay," she said, and looked back down. Ekka raised her eyes to watch as the man got up and quickly left the room, leaving her in silence.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Xavier sat tall when the door opened to reveal a man. He was young, probably no older than thirty-five. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. Xavier almost felt sorry for what he had to do.

The man, opened the door just so his body could fit through it. " _Yes_?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. He obviously wasn't expecting Xavier.

"Are you Lucas Donavon?" Xavier asked, even though he already knew the answer. He was just stalling for time as he searched through the man's mind. Where was Ekka? Where were the animals? Who else was home?

"Yes, and you are?" He said, waiting for a response.

"Charles Xavier. Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He watched the man's face go pale. "It has come to my attention that you have come into contact with a student of mine's?"

The man's kind face immediately morphed into an angry one. Charles saw his knuckles gripping the doorpost. " _You're_ the one that kept her in a cell?" He growled, almost shaking with anger.

"Ekka is a very... _Delicate_ person," Xavier reasoned. "Her mutation is difficult to manage. If Ekka is under stress, she could put your life in danger."

"You kept her in a _cage_!" Lucas snapped angrily. "You locked her up! Did you even _know_ about her father!?"

Xavier stared at the man, taken aback. "Yes, I _did_ ," he said through gritted teeth. Who was this man to claim he knew more about Ekka that Xavier did!? He didn't live with her! He didn't have to deal her mutation!

Xavier breathed and set the man with a steady glare. "I know everything that transpired between her and her father," he said, sounding self-righteous. "I know exactly what he did to her and how she killed him. I know _who_ and _what_ Ekka is and I know that if you don't hand her over, you will be in danger."

Lucas just stared at him, eyebrow furrowed, "' _Killed him_ '? Ekka... _Killed_ her father?"

"Yes, he's been dead for a few months now," he waved a hand. "But, enough of that!" He already had everything he needed for Ekka, and how she found him. He brought these memories together and took them from his mind.

The man stood there, blank for several minutes. Finally, he blinked and looked to Xavier. "Yes, sorry, why are you here?"

Xavier smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be out soon." Then, he reached out with his mind and shut the man down.

His eyes rolled back as he crumbled on the spot. Hank was fast, reaching over to grab the man and hoist him up. He laid him on the ground in the house before going back to the car. He couldn't be here, his mutation was fixed on physical and animalistic characteristics. Even though he was still on his pills, if Ekka controlled him, there would be no telling of what happened.

Instead, he would give the signal to the others, grab Brownie, and take a car to drive back to the school.

Xavier nodded to him as he hurried away and then rolled into the house.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Ekka was doing her letters when she heard footsteps in the hall. She stood up, ready to call out to Lucas, but then she realized there were several pairs of them.

Ekka acted quickly, running to a bookshelf with a cabinet underneath. It was full of binders, but there was enough space so that she could squeeze herself in and closed the doors closed.

Ekka held her breath as the door opened. She heard footsteps and then-

"Ekka? I know you're in here." Ekka nearly sobbed. It was _Xavier_. He was _here_.

Ekka covered her mouth with both her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of nothing. A few seconds passed that felt like years. "Ekka, make it easier on yourself. Come out so we can go home." Ekka didn't say a word. "You can't stay here, Ekka. You know what happened to Vera and your father. Are these two men going to be next? How many more?"

Tears ran down Ekka's face. She tried not to think of the cage again. Starving and being forgotten. She wanted to stay here, where she was called ' _chula_ ' and Lucad burnt sandwichs and she played with Blanca and Brownie. She didn't want go to back. Not _again_ , not _ever_!

"Ekka, we can work out more outdoor times," Xavier reasoned uselessly. "We can find you more friends, you just _have_ to come back home."

Ekka heard cabinets being opened. Her lip trembled and she wanted to scream. She tried to reach out to Brownie or Blanca, to get them to help, but they weren't there. _Nobody_ was there. She was all alone again. And it was dark, and she was cold and Xavier had forgotten about her.

Ekka was back in her cell, curled on her bed. The lights were out and everyone was gone. Not even Brownie sat beside her. She was left to die again. Nobody was going to find her. She would be stuck down there for years, by herself again. She would always be alone and it would always be cold.

Ekka wanted it to stop. This was too much. This was too much. Make it stop! Make it stop!

The doors opened and she was met with the face of a man she didn't recognize. " _No_!" She screamed, trying to crawl away, but the cabinet was tiny and she couldn't get far. Her back hit the wood and she was left to only kick and scream.

"No! No! _No_!" Ekka cried as the man grabbed her ankles and pulled her out. Her nails scraped against the wood, and she held onto the door, hoping to keep herself rooted there. To latch herself steady and never move again.

The man pried off her fingers.

Ekka screamed and kicked and sobbed and bit, but nothing stopped them. He turned around, his long arms wrapped around her body as they walked out of the library down the steps and out the door.

A man stepped in front of Ekka. It was Mr. Walker, her English teacher who tried to teach her to read. With tears in her eyes, she begged him, "Please! _Please_! I _cannot_ go back! I _cannot_!" She blubbered, snot dripping down her nose.

If her teacher recognized her, he didn't show it. He placed a hand on her head and Ekka's eyes rolled into her head.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Hank got to the school in around twenty minutes. He pulled up and stepped out of his car, being sure to lock it. The older students had a habit of taking the faculty cars out for ' _joyrides_ '.

One of the children approached him as he walked to the doors. "Mi-Mister Hank!" He cried, pulling on his pants leg. "Where's the Professor?"

"He's still out, what's wrong?" Hank asked, kneeling to the boy's level.

He huffed for a few seconds before saying, "He wants the Professor. He says that if he doesn't get him, he's going to hurt everyone!"

"Who?" Hank demanded, tensing. "Who's ' _he_ '? Where is he?"

"He is behind you," a deeper, more sinister voice said casually. Hank turned to see a talk, african man. He was all muscle and had a face of scars. He wore dark colours with dangerous clothes that managed to look expensive at the same time. In his hand, pointed at Hank, was a gun.

Hank recognized him from weak photos and poorly given descriptions. " _Mandla_ ," Hank whispered and the man grinned. He had, unnaturally sharp teeth and were missing two, which were replaced with gold ones.

"Pleasure to meet you," Mandla said sarcastically, his voice was a deep, intimidating rumble that sent shivers down Hank's spine.

Then, Mandla's gun met Hank's skull and he was on the ground.


	9. dix-sept

**Chapter Seventeen** :

Lucas felt dizzy when he woke up. He was on the couch in his living room. The curtians parted and light shining through on his face.

He squinted, raising a hand as he swung his legs off the couch. How did he get down here? He was supposed to be upstairs writing.

Lucas began to walk, feeling a bit light-headed and nauseous. If he had a had headache, he would've thought that he was drinking and took a nap.

Lucas stopped by the kitchen sink, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He drank three glasses before finally being satisfied.

Lucas walked up the steps, a bit stronger now, and stepped into his office. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He wanted to go back to sleep.

He glanced around the room as he walked to his desk. He felt as though he was... Missing something.

Lucas shook his head, and pulled his seat out to sit down in. He started up his computer and waited. He glanced at the corner were a small stack of books laid. An overturned, black, composition notebook was beside it.

Tears burned his eyes and Lucas didn't know why, but he couldn't stop. He thought that needed to call Adrian. That something was important and he couldn't find it.

Before he knew it, he was flying out of his chair, stumbing over books as he ran down the steps, and right into the counter where the landline sat. He quickly punched in the number he had long since memorized, and held the receiver to his ear.

It took a few rings, but someone picked up. " _Westchester Medical Center, Galliante speaking, how may I help you_?"

"I need to speak with Adrian Romero," Lucas said. He wanted to say it was an emergency, but was it? He felt like it was an emergency, but he didn't even know why he was so panicked.

" _And, who is this_?"

"Lucas Donovan. I-I'm a friend," he hesitiated. "It's-It's an emergency, could you just-"

" _You're lucky, Lucas. He's just coming out now,_ " the woman said. There was a pause, and then he heard a different voice.

" _Hey, Lucas, is everything okay_?" It was Adrian. Lucas breathed, closing his eyes and clutching the phone.

"I... Yeah, everything's fine," he breathed. "No, no. It's not. I..." He rubbed his temple. "Something's wrong. I don't know, but..."

" _What's wrong? Where's Ekka? Is she okay_?"

Lucas blinked, confused, " _Ekka_? Who's _Ekka_?"

There was a silence. " _Ekka_ ," Adrian said, more slowly. "Remember? _You found her at the gas station. She's been in our house for nearly two days - what do you mean, who's Ekka_?"

"I don't know what that is," Lucas shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Luc_ ," Adrian said slowly. " _Did you hit your head_?"

" _No_!" Lucas snapped. He would feel it if he had a bad fall. "I just-! I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucas was getting frusterated now.

" _I'm coming home_ ," he said quickly. " _Don't go anywhere, don't lie down, don't cook. Just go sit on the couch and don't move. I'll be there in fifteen minutes_." Then, the line died.

 **~.•*•.~**

Just as Adrian said, he arrived in fifteen minutes. Lucas opened the door and shut it behind him. Adrian hugged him, and then looked around. "She isn't here, is she?" He whispered.

"Who?" Lucas frowned, "Is that that Ekka person you keep talking about?"

Adrian looked back at Lucas. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket. "Look at me," he ordered, holding it up to his eyes. It was a flashlight.

Lucas squinted, looked away, and pushed Adrian's arm. "I don't need that - I'm _fine_."

"Lucas, please," Adrian said. He never begged, not like that. Lucas turned to him, and Adrian shone the light in his both eyes. He turned the light off and stared at him.

"I'm fine," Lucas insisted. "I think I just freaked a little. Maybe you should go back- _hey_!" Adrian stepped around him and was running up the steps.

" _Ekka_!" He called as he took them two at a time. "Ekka, are you up here!?"

"Adrian? _Adrian_!" Lucas followed behind him as Adrian ran into the library.

He stumbled over books as he searched through the cabinets, calling her name. "Ekka, if you're hiding, _please_ come out! Nobody's going to hurt you!"

"What are you _doing_ , Adrian?" Lucas asked as he stopped over a cabinet, staring at it. "What do you mean, ' _nobody's going to hurt you_ '?"

Adrian stared at the cabinet. Then, he stood, anger all over his face. "Adrian, what's going on?" Lucas looked past him to the cabinet. The door was open and slightly broken. Lucas hadn't even noticed it until now. His eyes widened when he saw claw marks in the wooden cabinet. It looked like it was from fingernails.

Lucas blinked, staring. How did _that_ get in there?

"Get Blanca, we're leaving," Adrian said, storming out of the room.

" _Leaving_?" Lucas exclaimed, pushing away his confused thoughts. "Where are we going? What is going on?" Adrian went to their room and began to change.

"I _mean_ ," he turned to Lucas, his jaw tight and eyes enraged. The last time Lucas saw that look on him, two people were sent to the hospital. "Someone _took_ a little girl from us, and whoever took her took your memories of her. _We_ are going to get her back. Go get Blanca."

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka sat in the back of the car as it bumped down the road. She sniffed, her entire body trembling. Xavier was in the front of the car, and hadn't said anything.

"You don't have to cry," Ms. Nighthall whispered to her. She had her arms out, keeping Ekka from feeling anything. "We're just going to take you back to school. There, we can sort this whole mess out."

Ekka let out a sob and curled farther into the corner of the car. She pressed her face into her knees and began to cry again. She was going to be forgotten, _again_. And, this time, she _couldn't_ escape.

"Just leave her," a male teacher huffed. "She's being dramatic."

"Shut up, Wilbert," Ms. Nighthall snapped at the man. He simply rose his hands and shrugged. Ms. Nighthall looked back at Ekka. "Do you want anything? Food? Water?"

Ekka cleared her throat, "I... I do-do not want to g-go back," she said in barely a whisper.

Ms. Nighthall pursed her lips, "That's not an _option_ , sweetie. We're bringing you back to _protect_ you, and protect everyone else. Your mutation is _powerful_ , and unless you learn how to control it-"

"I _learned_ how to control it!" Ekka cried. "I am _not_ dangerous anymore! I will not _kill_ anyone else! _Please_ , do not take me back there!"

Ms. Nighthall rose an eyebrow. "You learned how to control your mutation?"

Ekka nodded quickly. "I-I-I _practiced_! Whenever Mister Xavier let me outside, I-I would control _one_ student, _just one_. I... I would make then turn on the light, or m-move the curtain! That is _it_!" Ekka turned to the front of the car, where Xavier sat stiffly. " _Please_ , Mister Xavier, I am not _dangerous_ anymore! I-I will be _good_! Please... _Please_ do not put me back there!"

"Why don't you want to go back, Ekka?" Ms. Nighthall asked curiously.

"That's enough," Xavier spoke from the front of the car and Ekka went silent, looking at the ground.

"She has something to say," Ms. Nighthall argued, then turned to Ekka. "It's okay, sweetie. Tell us, why don't you want to go back?"

Ekka breathed for a few seconds, wiping her face. "He-He _forgot_ about me," she said, and the entire car went silent. "I do not wa-want to be forgotten. I-I-I-" Ekka face contorted to pain. "I w-want to _l-live_! Pl-Please, l-l-let me _go_!"

"He... _Forgot_ about you?" Ms. Nighthall furrowed her eyebrows. Then, she turned to Xavier, "You _forgot_ about her!?"

"Other matters took priority," Xavier said calmly. "I couldn't focus _solely_ on Ekka."

"Dear _God_ , no wonder she doesn't want to go back! You left her to _die_!" Ms. Nighthall looked livid. Ekka stared in horror, moving away.

"She wasn't going to _die_ ," Xavier tried to explain. "She-"

"Who else _knew_? Who else was down there with her, Charles?!" Ms. Nighthall was breathing heavily. " _Hank_? That _bear_? A child needs _company_ , she needs _social interaction,_ and you _isolated_ her!"

"She killed _nine_ _people_!" Xavier's voice was booming and harsh. Ekka covered her ears, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I was _protecting_ the school! Would you have rather I _killed_ her!?"

" _I_ do," A man spoke and everyone turned to him. It was Wilbert. "No offence, Professor, but if she was this much trouble, then... Take her somewhere else. Or, send her _home."_

" _Home_!?" Ms. Nighthall snapped. "' _Home_ ' is where a man cut off her _fingers_! How is that better for her!?"

"In _general_ , it is," he shrugged. "If she is this much of a problem to deal with, and she doesn't want to be isolated, we should take her back to the man who _wanted_ her. I mean, technically, the Professor _did_ kidnap her."

"I did _not_!" Xavier snapped, but he knew it was true. "Look, Ekka is a curious case. The main thing is that we got her back. We can figure her situation out when we get to the school."

"We're _not_ going to put this off!" Ms. Nighthall snapped. "We're _not_ going to forget about her! She isn't a toy you can put on the shelf so she can get dusty!"

"Ms. Nighthall, _please_ -" Xavier tried to say, but she cut him off.

"What kind of man are you to keep a child locked away for _months_?" Ms. Nighthall accused. "How _dare_ you!?"

"Ms. Nighthall," Xavier sighed, "We can do this later. _Please_ -" He didn't finish.

The car swerved on the road as a deer ran straight towards them. Ekka cried out as she flew across the van, hitting her head on the window.

Ekka was out for a few minutes. She felt something ram into the side of the car, sending it flying off the road. The car was tumbling, as was everyone else in it. Finally, it landed on the ground, unsteadily. Ekka could smell smoke and blood. She moved, and her head hurt. She touched her scalp and her fingers came back with blood.

Her neck ached and she couldn't see straight. She was dizzy, and wanted to lie down. Ekka looked around, everyone else was upside down on their seats, even Xavier. Ekka glanced at the window, which was broken and letting in a cool breeze.

She could _escape_.

Ekka crawled to the window as fast as she could, breathing heavily. She cut her hands and knees on glass as she stepped out. Her bare feet crunched on the glass, and Ekka held back a cry of pain. Instead. She ran from the smoking car as far as she could.

 **~.•*•.~**

" _Look for Xavier...!_ " A deep voice demanded. Xavier's eyes rolled in his skull as he came back to conciousness. His body was hanging like a vine, and he moved his hand to find the buckle to his seatbelt.

When he finally clicked it, he fell on his face. Xavier groaned for a few moments, trying to steady himself. He looked around. The other teachers were just starting to wake up too.

Xavier army-crawled to Ms. Nighthall, his paralyzed legs dead weight. She was hanging like everyone else, but he could see her eyes rolling behind her eyelids.

He reached up with great difficulty and unbuckled her seatbelt. She woke up as soon as she hit the ground. She was looking around, dazedly, her eyes unfocused.

"Wh... What-?" Xavier covered her mouth, putting a finger to his.

' _There are people outside of the car. Nullify the area, we're under attack_ ,' She nodded seriously and focused. He felt her ability wash over him like a cold shower.

"Get the others," he whispered. She nodded, moving to unbuckle the other two teachers from their seats. Xavier turned to Wilbert Johnson, who had been riding beside Ms. Nighthall the car. His neck was twisted at an ugly angle.

Xavier forced himself to look away and instead searched the back of the car. He saw no sign of Ekka. There was blood on the car window, and on the seats. She must've got away.

There was a grunt and the door was yanked off. Xavier turned just as someone pulled him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him out of the overturned vehicle.

He was pinned against the side of the smoking car. A tall black man was holding a knife to his throat, and a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Who else is in vehicle?" Someone demanded with a thick african accent.

The man holding a knife to his throat glanced in the car and sneered. "A woman and a man. Both unconcious," he reported.

"Leave them. They will be dead soon," The man grunted and stepped up. The sun was relentlessly shining in Xavier's direction. "Move over. Let me see the man who killed my brother."

The man dropped Xavier on the ground and he crumpled under his own weight. He used his forearms to lift himself up, but he didn't have to.

A darm-skinned man squatted down in front of Xavier. For a few minutes, he thought that Ekka was staring down at him. Their facial features were practically identical. He had shaved hair and dark skin. His eyes were dark, and had bags under them. The only difference was the nose. His was a bit too big, and crooked, probably from injuries in his past.

"Hello, Xavier," he greeted, teeth bared in an imitation of a smile. "It is good to finally meet you." The man grabbed his face, examining him closely.

"Who are you?" Xavier demanded, trying to yank his face away, but his grip was tight.

"Surely you have heard of me," he said, then turned Xavier's face in his hand, examining him. "You are... _Scrawnier_ than I imagined. And _paler_. You look no older than a boy."

Xavier pushed the man's arm away, but hit his head on the car. He winced and the two men before him laughed. He tried to use his ability, but he was unable to. Ms. Nighthall still had the area nullified.

"Enough of this," he said, and grabbed Xavier's arm. He gritted his teeth as the man dragged him to his feet. "We will take you to your school. And then, we will kill you."

Xavier glared at the man, determined to show no fear. "And, why would you do that?"

"You killed my brother. It is only fair."

"And, who was your brother?"

The man smirked, "You have forgotten his name already?"

"Do you mind to jog my memory?" Xavier sneered. "Or is your brother too insignificant to be remembered?" This set him off. The man's fist met Xavier's gut. He gasped, his eyes blurring with pain.

"My name is _Mandla_ ," Mandla growled. "My brother's name was Lwazi. Now, skinny pale boy, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

Xavier panted for a few seconds, stunned by the attack and by his claim. "Mandla," he gasped, looking at the man. " _You're_ Mandla? How... How are you _here_!?" The familiarity suddenly made sense, but terror weighed inside him. He had to find Ekka! If her father, her real father knew she was _here_...

"Ah, now I see the fear," Mandla grinned, and Xavier schooled his expression. "We have played for too long. Your execution awaits you." He began to walk back up the hill and to the road. "Drop a matchstick in the gas tank," he ordered the man beside him.

The man grinned, and pulled a box of matches from his pocket. He walked around to the car's tank as Mandla dragged him up to the road.

Xavier could hear Ms. Nighthall and Mr. Walker's screams and shouting, but it was drowned out by the loud explosion. He saw a few flocks of birds fly from the trees surrounding them. Mandla threw him in the back of the van and shut the door.


	10. dix-huit

**(This is the real chapter. I would say I'm sorry for the prank yesterday, but it was too funny to resist lmao. Enjoy the chapter, y'all)**

* * *

 ** **Chapter Eighteen:****

Ekka's trench through the wilderness was sober and lonely. She didn't know where she was going, she was bleeding and cold. The wind howled through the trees, making it whistle loudly, almost like demonic windchimes.

Ekka remembered the windchimes from when she was really young. Even before Father found her.

One of the stores had one hung in front of the front. It jingled in the slightest breeze. Ekka liked to get sticks off the ground to poke it. The jingle made her giggle.

Then, the store owner caught her one day, hit her for trying to break her chimes, and called her a streetrat. Ekka didn't even look at them after that.

Ekka pulled her arms closer to her chest as she trudged through the woods. She missed Brownie and wondered where he went. Did Xavier take him? Did he _kill_ him? If Xavier found her, would he kill _her_?

Ekka didn't want to think about that. Instead, she focused ahead of her. The trees were thick and left little space between them. Her feet ached and burned, and she didn't know if it was from walking, or from the open cuts in her feet. If her feet got sick, would she have to cut them off?

Ekka remembered in the Circus, a boy tried to steal an apple from the kitchen, and Father took his finger from him. It went untreated and soon, it turned green and started to smell. Father cut off his hand, and then poured alcohol on it. The boy screamed for hours, even after Father cut it off. Ekka once saw him feeling around where his hand used to be, as if he could still grab the missing fingers.

She also remembered the boy had died that summer.

Ekka leaned against a tree to breathe. She was too tired, and her throat felt like fire. She wanted to lie down on the ground sleep, but she couldn't. If Xavier found her in the woods, she would end up in the cell again.

The thought sent chills down her spine. Ekka couldn't stop, not now. She had too much on the line here. It she got far enough away, Ekka could be free again.

Ekka swallowed and continued to walk. She saw something shiny ahead of her. Ekka couldn't place it, so she decided to walk closer. It took her a few minutes, but she finally got there. It was a gate - a tall black gate. Ekka couldn't climb over it, the bars were too slippery, but she didn't need to.

A low-hanging tree branch hung right over the gate's top where semi-sharp spikes were. It took her a few minutes, but she climbed up the tree and gently crawled to the other side. Then, she slipped down and kept walking.

Maybe there were people here. Would they be as nice as Lucas and Adrian? Ekka could only hope.

Ekka continued walking for a few minutes. The trees began to thin and Ekka noticed the wildlife changing from deers and the occasional bear to just squirrels and mice.

When Ekka finally saw the mansion, her eyes went wide and her blood ran cold. How did she end up walking right back to Xavier's school!? She thought she was going the opposite way! But, the trees in the forest was so dense that she couldn't see the sun or the clouds. She couldn't find her way back there, and now look where she ended up!

Ekka turned to run, but a man standing in front of the building noticed her and shouted, " _Hey_! Get back here!"

Ekka dashed through the trees, her feet burning with every step. She heard the man come behind her, just as fast. Ekka felt tears in her eyes, blurring her sight. She didn't see the root on the ground.

Ekka's foot tripped over it, and she went flying. Her forehead hit the base of another tree with a heavy crack.

Everything was white as she tumbled and rolled for a few feet before stopping. Tears tell down the side of her face and the forest was getting dizzy. The sun was bright in her eyes and she tried to shield it with her arm.

The man chasing her grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet. That was too much movement. Ekka vomited on the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Get up!"

He looked at her face, "... _Mandla_!?" He gasped, and Ekka blinked, confused. What was a Mandla? He glared at her, angry now. "Your mutation is _weak_ and running won't help you! _Move_!" He grunted and began pulling her behind him.

Ekka's foot burned with the movement, her eyes rolling in her head. "Keep moving!" The man ordered, but Ekka couldn't. She was so tired. She slumped against the man, her eyes closed.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Adrian?" Lucas asked for what felt like the tenth time. Adrian gripped the steering wheel tighter, his eyes narrowing on the road.

"For the last time, yes," Adrian said, and then relaxed. "Here's the school's entrance. We're just going to walk in and tell Xavier that we want Ekka back."

"I don't think this is going to work," Lucas frowned. "This is _Charles Xavier_ , we're talking about. Like, the mutant, _I-Will-Read-Your-Mind_ , Charles Xavier. Like-"

"I get it, Lucas!" Adrian snapped, annoyed.

"Then why are we still _driving_!?"

Adrian groaned, rubbing his face. "I'm _not_ explaining this to you again, alright."

"You have no proof this girl _exists_!"

"You have no proof she _doesn't_!"

Blanca barked, as if ready to engage in the conversation. Adrian sighed, "Look. If you want to go home-"

"I'm not going to let you go into the mutant school alone," Lucas scoffed. "Who do you think I am?"

Adrian tried not to smile. Instead, he began to drive again, turning into the suspiciously open gates of the school. "But," Lucas added as an afterthought. "If you get us all killed or brain dead, I am going to blame you."

"Shut up."

 ** **~.•*•.~****

Xavier was sporting a bloody nose and probably a mild concussion when he was brought to the school. All of the students were rounded up and locked in the gymnasium. Several men with guns were standing over them, prepared to shoot if anyone stepped out of line.

The teachers were in a different room, where he was also brought to. Xavier saw Hank first. He was tied, hand and foot, his eyes closed, and a nasty bruise on his temple. Then, he saw Logan. The man's hands were stuck to a metal desk, someone had shifted the metal around his hands to contain him. He saw the worrying and strain of the metal and where his claws tried to pierce through several times. He had nearly made it through.

The other teachers were sitting around, watching warily at the gunmen surrounding them. Some of the men were smiling, eyes dark and finger ready to squeeze the trigger. He quickly scanned the faces and realized that Doctor Wilson was nowhere to be seen. Was he _dead_?

Mandla tossed Xavier on the ground, and the teachers moved to help him. "Do not move," Mandla ordered, and they reluctantly stopped. He squared his shoulders and looked down at Xavier, who was rightfully glaring up at him.

Several times, he had tried to get into the man's head, but it was clouded, not allowing him access to his thoughts. He tried the other men, but received the same result. He noticed they all wore metal bands around their temples and wondered it that was what was blocking his mutation.

"Why are you here?" One of the teachers demanded. She was young, newer to the faculty. "What do you want from us?"

Mandla smiled and stepped over to the woman. Three teachers moved to guard her, but it was no use. He pushed them aside and stared right in her face. Fear was written all over the young woman as he spoke.

"Such a pretty young girl," a smile curled his lips and he rose his hand to her face.

"Don't touch her!" A man a few feet away snapped. Mandla glanced over, annoyed. He reached to his waist and pulled a gun out, pointing it at the man's head.

A sick kind of tension emerged in the room as everyone stared, waiting for Mandla to pull the trigger. But, he simply continued to stare at the young woman, who now had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip. "It would be a shame for such beauty to be wasted if I kill you." He tilted his head to the man he was pointing his gun at. "Should I kill him instead?"

" _No_!" The woman gasped. "No, _please_ , don't-don't kill _anyone_!"

"Then, don't speak unless I say so," His words were ice cold and a wave of fear washed over the room.

" _Mandla_ ," Xavier spoke, despite the man's warnings. He turned to him, his eyes narrowing on his limp form. Xavier hated being on the ground - it was _demeaning_. "It's me you want. Leave her alone."

Mandla turned back to the woman and yanked on her chin before redirecting his attention to Xavier and the rest of the room. "This man killed my brother," Mandla announced. "But, before he killed him, he had someone taken from him. A girl, a young girl. She called herself ' _Ekka_ '. If you do not tell me where she is, I will have your students killed."

Xavier froze and he tried not to show his sudden panic. Nobody else seemed to worry about Ekka, they were too busy yelling at his absurd threat. Anger had quickly sparked in the room. Mandla rose a hand, and they went silent. "You answer my question, and I will only kill Xavier."

" _No_ ," a man snapped. "You will kill _no one._ "

"You forget who holds the guns," Mandla warned. "Tell me where the girl is."

Before anyone could say anything, Xavier focused on their minds. With a quick, skilled precision, he cut the memory of Ekka out of their mind like it was a cancer. A few had been harder, their thoughts rooted deeper in the girl, but he was able to take it from them enough that she was only a distant memory and nothing more.

The teachers as a whole went silent for a few seconds, before looking up at Mandla, confused.

Mandla knew what just transpired almost immediately. He turned to Xavier, fury twisting his features. " _You_!" He growled, reaching over, ready to fully strangle Xaiver.

"I am the only one who knows anything about Ekka," Xavier told him quickly before his large hands reached his throat. "Kill me and you will have _nothing_."

Mandla looked ready to burst. The other teachers simply watched the duo, concerned. "You took all of their memories?"

"Every one," Xavier glared back.

"Then they know nothing. They are useless to me," Mandla stood tall, looking down on Xavier with his complete height. "Kill them all."

Xavier hadn't been expecting that. " _No_!" He exclaimed, shocked as the men readed their guns, fingers millimeters away from the trigger.

"Tell me everything you know about her, or they will _all_ die," he threatened.

Xavier hesitated, looking between the faculty and Mandla. Mandla wasn't willing to spare a second. "Shoot the pretty one."

Safeties unclicked ready to fire. Xavier's heart pounded as tears fell down the young woman's face. "She was in the van!" He finally said. Mandla raised a hand to stop them, allowing Xavier to continue. "She was in the backseat before it crashed. She escaped before we could stop her."

Mandla smiled. It was mocking and pleased. "Shoot her." The bullets sprayed the room, and the woman shuddered as they entered her body at scarily fast speeds. Xavier stared as blood seeped through her clothes and she fell to the ground.

The teachers began to shout. Some of them were crying just as the woman had been before she died.

"Why was my brother here?" Mandla ordered, uncaring for the bleeding body on the ground. Xavier stated at it and swallowed hard.

"I... I rescued her from the circus," he explained slowly. "He followed us here. He wanted her back. He knew I couldn't keep her in check."

"Grab another one," he ordered to his soldiers. The men tore apart the teachers who had tried to stay close together after the young woman was shot. "You better speak faster, small man, if you want these people to live."

"He came here. He-He was under a disguise of a student that had been tormenting her. He cut off another one of Ekka's fingers, and then-" a stray bullet was shot, but luckily landed in the ground, splintering the wood. The teachers jumped, fear running high in the room.

" _Continue_ ," Mandla ordered.

Xavier breathed, trying to steady himself. The pool of blood that had come from the dead woman nearly reached his feet. "Ekka had a mental breakdown. She was overstimulated by her missing finger, her father being back, and the thought of him taking her back to the one place she dreaded. _Ekka_ killed him."

Mandla looked slightly surprised by this, turning to glare at Xavier. "You want me to believe that this child - this _girl_ \- killed my brother?" He turned his lip up, scoffing at Xavier.

"That is the truth," Xavier assured. "Afterwards, she tried to kill herself, but I stopped her."

Mandla was silent for a few seconds. Then, he turned to his soldiers who still had their guns aimed at the teachers. "Bring him back to the students. We will execute him for lying and the murder of my brother. The rest of you, kill them." Mandla turned out the room as two men dragged Xavier away.

" _No_!" Xavier snapped, trying to pull himself away, but the men were very strong. They each grabbed a side of him and dragged his paralyzed body out of the room. The door closed just as shots began firing and the teachers were screaming.

 ** **~.•*•.~****

"This doesn't look right," Lucas noted as Adrian pulled up to the school. Nobody was outside, the gate had been unlocked, and the pathway was completely clear minus one empty black van. "Where is everyone?"

Adrian didn't answer. He hopped out of the car, and began walking to the school. He heard a moan beside him followed by scratching. He turned to the car and saw Brownie inside, clawing at the window.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked as he held Blanca out on a leash. Adrian ran over, and opened the door.

Brownie jumped out and rose on his hind legs, licking Adrian. "Hey, boy," Adrian greeted, rubbing his fur.

"Is that a _bear_!?" Adrian ignored him.

"Where's Ekka?" He asked, watching Brownie closely. He began sniffing, turning around and around. He was confused, and moaned his displeasure. "It's okay."

" _Hey_!" A voice snapped, and everyone turned. A man holding a big gun was coming their way. Brownie growled and so did Blanca, but the man was unperturbed.

"We-We're just looking for someone!" Adrian said, raising his hands innocently. Lucas did the same.

The man was not happy. He pointed his gun at Adrian, "Follow me. If you do something I do not like, I will shoot you and your rats."

"This is a _dog_!" Lucas gasped defensively. "How _dare_ you-"

" _Shut it_!" The man snapped, turning his gun on Lucas.

"Okay, okay, we'll come," Adrian assured the man before Lucas could say anything more incriminating. Brownie and Blanca followed close behind as they walked, the man keeping his gun trained on their backs.

"' _Let's find the girl_ ', he says," Lucas muttered. "' _It's okay, Lucas, nothing will happen to us. We'll just take her and go home_ ', he says."

"Be _quiet_ ," Adrian groaned.

" _You_ brought us here," Lucas snapped.

" _Both_ of you! _Silent_!" The man ordered behind them. Adrian bit his cheek, glancing at Lucas.

"Remember high school?" Adrian asked softly in Spanish.

"What about?" Lucas replied in Spanish.

" _You know_."

"I don't want you to _try_ it now," Lucas snapped.

"I said _quiet_!" He ordered. Adrian was quiet for a few more seconds. His eyes shifted to Lucas, who looked a bit annoyed. Then, he rolled his eyes away, and Adrian smiled.

Taking that as a go-ahead, Adrian stepped back, elbowing the man in the nose.

The man stumbled and Adrian launched himself on him, grabbing his gun and struggling against him. The man got his bearings together, but it was to late.

Adrian had him on the ground and Lucas kicked him hard in the head. Reeling from tbe blow, Adrian unclipped the gun from around the belt and used the butt to knock him out.

"So, are we going to go home now?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"No," Adrian said, gripping the gun tight. He bent down and began to drag the man's body away. He put him behind some trees and began to undress him. "We're going to find Ekka."


	11. dix-neuf

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Ekka woke up to shouting and sobs. She tried to move, but her head was pounding and her feet burned from the slightest movement.

"Go on," a man grunted as she was dragged into a warm room.

Ekka looked around, students were sitting on the ground, either crying, comforting other students, or glaring at the men who pointed guns at them.

Ekka squirmed, trying to move despite her nausea and injured feet. The man only gripped her shirt tighter and tossed her towards the other students.

Ekka tried not to panic, she tried _really hard_ not to think about what Xavier would do when he found her. Her throat felt tight as she swallowed down the pain, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"If I see you try to leave again, I'll shoot you," the man threatened before turning to leave again. Ekka didn't care to listen, she kept biting her lip and forcing herself to breathe steadily. If she had an incident like what happened with Vera _here_ ― with all the students and men with guns ― it would be a _bloodbath_.

" _Hey_ ," a girl spoke gently, coming to her. "Hey, it's going to be okay," she said soothly, rubbing her back in comforting circles. Ekka thought she recognized the voice, but didn't look up. "What's your name? I'm Jean, Jean Grey."

Ekka practically jumped away, staring at the girl. She looked a bit older now, and her long, dark, fiery hair was cut bobbishly. Jean stared at Ekka for a few seconds. Ekka could feel the girl reach out with her mind and she flinched. She didn't want to be hurt anymore!

Ekka didn't expect Jean's touch to be so different from Xavier and her Father's. They always took, and slithered into her like a snake. Jean was soft and gently, as if waiting for her permission to see into her head. Ekka knew she could do it without asking, but the gesture made her body ease.

Ekka bit her lip and calmed down. Jean took this as a ' _go-ahead_ '. Ekka let her look through her memories, she saw every encounter Ekka had with her the year previous. She watched the countless hours spent looking outside her bedroom window while Flutter and Brownie played inside. She heard their conversation, when Ekka used to laugh and smile.

Jean saw Ekka mourn Vera's untimely death, and how Jean talked to her and calmed her down.

Jean pulled away finally and Ekka breathed. She realized she had been clutching her oversized shirt Lucas had given her the entire time. Jean stared at her and Ekka looked away, suddenly uncomfortable, even under a familiar gaze. " _Ekka_? Is that _you_?"

"I... _Yes_ ," she answered in a small voice. Jean smiled and moved close to the girl, wrapping her arms around Ekka's small frame. Ekka jumped from the sudden embrace.

"You've gotten _smaller_! A _lot_ smaller! What _happened_!? Where did you _go_? I thought Xavier said he'd _help_ you. Why are you wearing that? Where have you _been_?!" Ekka felt stunned by the sudden amount of questions. Jean didn't let go of her, and Ekka realized that she didn't want her to.

"I was... Away. Xavier hid me. I-I was too dangerous. I..." Ekka suddenly felt as if she was out of words. It was strange, after months of wishing she had someone to talk to, now that she did, she didn't know what to do. She felt embarrassed to tell Jean the conditions of the cell she spent countless hours in. Ekka didn't want to remember it now.

Jean looked Ekka up and down, realizing the blood on her hands, knees, shirt, and feet. "You're _bleeding_. Are you hurt?"

"It-It is just glass. I... There was an accident, and―" Jean didn't let her finish.

She pulled away from Ekka, and Ekka felt a bit disappointed by the sudden chill from lack of body warmth. She held Ekka's palms out to her so she could inspect them. "I don't have any tweezers, and Isaac's working with other kids, so..." Jean held her hand out, and concentrated.

Slowly, the jagged pieces of glass that had taken residence in Ekka's palms began to rise. Ekka inhaled, the pain spiking significantly.

Soon, all the glass shards were out and hanging in the air. Jean didn't move, however, and was staring at her freshly missing pinkie. "What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Father cut it off," Ekka explained.

"He cut it _off_? _How_?" Ekka swallowed, that story was very long and... Ekka didn't want Jean to know she was a murderer. Well, Jean already knew, but she didn't want her to know about her father.

"It is a long story," Ekka whispered. She reached down to her foot in a meagle attempt to pull the glass out there too. Jean noticed that, and her diversion at the topic of her missing finger, and decided to stop talking about it.

"I'll take them out," She promised and scooted over so she could get to Ekka's feet. She knew they were dirty ― they usually were, she didn't like to wear shoes ― but the blood must have made it much worse.

Jean made a pained looking face and held her hand out, as if dragging the glass out with tweezers. Ekka squeezed her eyes shut as they slid out, causing more blood to streak her feet. Jean noticed and took her school shirt in her hands, tearing it with a bit if force.

"Wait! _No_!" Ekka cried, but the damage was done. Jean wrapped the pieces of her shirt tight around Ekka's feet in order to staunch the bleeding.

"As soon as we figure this out, you're seeing a nurse," Jean swore.

"Where is Xavier?" Ekka asked. She had left the man in a chair beside the road. A dark part of Ekka hoped he had died in that car.

Jean glanced around, and then whispered, "We haven't seen him yet, but I know he is in the school. I felt him earlier, but then it was gone." Ekka felt her heart sink, and fear gripped her again. She needed a way out and fast. Before Xavier knew she was here, before he had the chance to keep her in the the cell again.

" _Look_ ," Jean said, and tried to smile at her. Ekka didn't try to, it was too hard to smile anymore. "I have to go to the others, will you be okay by yourself?" Ekka swallowed and nodded slowly. "Are you _sure_?"

"Ye-Yes," Ekka assured her. "I am sure. Thank you, Jean."

Jean nodded, straining to keep her smile together. "Stay safe. Don't look at the men, Xavier will save us." Ekka wanted to correct Jean and tell her that Xavier would save _them_. He didn't _care_ for Ekka, she was just another chore to him.

She kept her mouth shut, and Jean scooted away, keeping the glass she took from Ekka's body. She didn't ask what it was for.

Ekka had only stayed by herself for about ten minutes, before the front doors opened with a grandiose feel and a tall, dark-skinned man stepped into the hall.

Behind him, they dragged Xavier, who looked a bit worse for wear. Ekka watched with fascinated horror as they dropped him on the stage. Xavier tried to sit up, but one of the men pushed him back down, jeering in a language she didn't understand.

The entire room was silent as the man who entered the room first examined all the faces. "Where is _Ekka_?" He demanded.

Ekka blanched, her eyes wide and her lip trembling. She immediately dropped her head began looking around, as it to find this ' _Ekka_ ' herself. Nobody else spoken a word, not even Jean, who _knew_ she was here.

Ekka _couldn't_ stay here. She didn't know why this man wanted her, but she _couldn't_ stay here. She was going to _die_. She was going to _die_.

Ekka looked around for exits, desperately trying to search for something, _anything_. All of them were blocked by men holding guns.

"Nobody?" Not a word was uttered. The man looked unamused. " _Shoot_."

The students began to scream immediately, and the man on stage laughed loudly as the sound of safeties clicking off sounded all around them. A few even fired causing more screaming and crying, but she didn't see any blood. Ekka looked around in horror. They were all going to die because she was too much of a coward to step up.

Ekka felt her chest constrict and she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears. She vaguely heard the side doors quickly open and close. Ekka couldn't do this, she didn't want to die.

As it turned out, she didn't have to speak up. Someone did it for her. " _Her_! _That's_ Ekka!" A girl said loudly, pointing at Ekka, making the commotion die down to a few shouts and then silence once more.

The man smiled, and stepped down from the stage, leaving Xavier with the soldiers. The crowd of students awkwardly scrambled out of his way, creating a jagged path straight to Ekka.

Ekka, who was still on the ground, tried to desperately crawl away. She bumped against a soldier, who stepped up to stop her from going too far.

The man stopped feet in front of Ekka, and Ekka curled up, her shoulders heaving with sobs and entire body shaking. " _You_ are Ekka?" Although this was a question, the man made it sound like a demand.

"Ye-Y-Yes," she muttered into her knees. The man was displeased by this.

He yanked her head back by her hair, her head tilting so she saw every bit of him. She winced, but the pain of her hair was nothing compared to her fear. It terrified Ekka for a minute. For a minute - a fleeting minute - she saw Father in the man's dark eyes, yet his face looked like hers. As if _she_ had become her Father.

He tugged a bit more to examine her and Ekka cried out, tears sliding off her face. "Leave her _alone_!" Xavier yelled from the stage, but he was forced back down by a shoe to the back.

"Hmm... You certainly _are_ my child." Ekka was completely still, confusion rippling across her face.

"Your... _Child_?" Ekka said between a gasp.

" _Yes_ ," he let go of her hair and grabbed her chin, turning her face around.

"I do _not_ ―"

"I am your _father_ , my name is _Mandla_."

Ekka stared at him, her fear mingling with confusion. That... Didn't make sense. "You are _not_ my father," Ekka said slowly, confused. "I... I _killed_ my father." The words slipped out of her before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened and she looked around, everyone was staring at her, stunned. She even saw Jean several meters away, her mouth open wide in shock.

"You did not kill your _father_ ― you killed my _brother_ ," Mandla eyes narrowed, bringing her attention back to the man before her. "But, you will be punished for that later."

Ekka tensed at the word, her heart racing and brain reeling. She was going to be _punished_. He was going to take another one of her fingers. She couldn't deal with that, not again. The pain of the blade slicing through her nerve ends, the bone being sawed in half. It made her stomach twist and her eyes burn with tears.

" _Stop_ the tears," He ordered sternly, but Ekka couldn't help it. She couldn't do this anymore. She was tired ― _so tired_. Ekka didn't want to be _punished_ anymore, she didn't want to be hurt anymore.

Ekka wanted to _live_.

"Get _off_ of me!" Ekka screamed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She batted his hand away and tried to crawl away. She could feel her mutation flaring out, rapidly gaining control of the students around her. They began to snarl and growl at each other. Growing razor-like fangs and sharp claws, all bloodthirsty and ready to kill ― ready to _die_.

Mandla stood straight and looked around, amused. He reached for his head, where a silver band was stretched across his temples and eased it off. "So _this_ must have been what he was talking about," Mandla commented. One of the students pounced at the man behind Ekka. They were both on the ground, and gunfire rang through the air, but the student had already torn out his throat. He gurgled on his own blood, trying to move away, but it was no use.

The gunshot sprung everyone into action. Shouting and more guns sounded around her.

" _No_!" Ekka cried, staring in horror at the commotion. Both men and students fell to the ground, dead. This wasn't _right_. She was causing this. Everyone was going to die because of her! "Stop! _Stop fighting_!" Ekka's order made the enter body of students halt where they stood. It was as if she froze time. Even the men with guns had stopped firing at them, and stared in wonder.

Mandla watched Ekka, a fierce kind of hunger in his dark eyes. " _Amazing_ ," He said. Ekka moved to her feet, and stepped away from the frozen students. She tried to calm herself down, but with this man who claimed to be her father coming far too close to her, it was getting hard. "You will come with me."

Ekka stared at him, "Wh. . . _What_?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," He warned. " _Come_."

"Where are we going?" Ekka asked, and did not move. She glanced behind her at the dead man with the student still poised over his body, ready to feast. She swallowed hard, and took a step away. " _No_. I-I do _not_ want to go with you."

Mandla stared down at her, his eyes narrowing, "You do not have a _choice_." He motioned to the other man standing near the door. He reluctantly stepped forward, a gun held awkwardly in his hand. Mandla turned his back to motion at the other set of doors, and Ekka looked up, fearfully. Then, her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

Adrian stood behind her, he was looking straight ahead, but Ekka could see the hint of a smile on his face. She wanted to ask him what he was doing her ― how he even was here in the first place, but didn't have time to ask.

Mandla turned back around just as two huge cats bounded into the room. Ekka gasped as she stared at the first one, it was a _lion_ ― Ekka hasn't seen a lion in so long. She wanted to walk up to it and caress it's mane, but something told her it was a bad idea. The other cat was jet black with dark eyes and a lithe body. Ekka stared at it in awe and wonder, it was so _beautiful_ , she didn't know what to do.

Ekka reached out with her mind, as she did with all the other lion and animals at the circus, but for some reason, these seemed to be. . . closed off. Ekka looked up at Mandla, who was smirking confidently. _He_ was controlling them, but Ekka could still slightly hear their thoughts. They were _not_ happy, and they were _tired_ , sporting several injuries. Ekka could see the sharp canines of the black cat's teeth stained with the rusty colour of blood. "Walk," Mandla ordered her, " _Now_."

Ekka stood straight, the thought of having Adrian here made her a bit more confident. Ekka was tired of being taking advantage of. She has always been locked away, either with her lions, or in her room, or in a cell. But now, she had a inch of _life_ \- of _freedom_. She met Adrian and Lucas, she could live and be happy, something she never believed was possible, not for someone like her.

Ekka couldn't have that taken away from her ― not when she was so dangerously close to freedom. She could feel the freedom in her hair, the wind blowing loudly, whistling in the trees. She could hear it in the animals, taste it in the brisk air. Ekka wanted to hold into this freedom and never, ever let go. She wanted to discover more, learn more, and feel more. Ekka wanted to live, she was _going_ to live.

And no one else who _acted_ like her Father was going to stop her ever again.


	12. vingt

**Chapter Twenty:**

" _Everyone run and hide_!" She screamed and immediately the body of students reacted. They pushed pasted the men guarding the door and into the hallways. Footsteps pounded down the halls as they heeded her command. Ekka turned to run herself, but more men moved to block her way.

One of them pushed her to the ground with his gun, and Mandla stepped forward, enraged.

Ekka scrambled to her feet just as Mandla dove down to grab her. She ran to a man who looked a bit distracted with the escaping students.

Ekka plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. His head slammed against the glossy wood of the gym floor. Ekka yanked the metal band off his forehead, and forced her mutation into him. " _Protect me_!" She said, out of breath.

The man responded immediately, his fingers growing claws as he fell on all fours. He snarled, ready to fight any and all who approached.

Mandla and his men stepped forward, they all had guns pointed at her and the snarling man. Ekka quickly moved and took the man's gun from him, her shaking, sweating fingers managing to unclip it.

Ekka had only ever held a gun one time, and that was when she tried to shoot herself last year. This gun looked a lot more advanced, she didn't know how to work it.

Ekka looked up and saw Adrian behind Mandla. He rose a gun up high to attack, but immediately the black cat jumped on him, bringing him to the ground. " _No_!" Ekka cried, standing straight. " _No_! Leave him _alone_!"

Mandla rose an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder at the black lion. " _No_ ," Mandla said, amused at Adrian as he struggled.

" _Please_! I-I will come with you! Please, do not hurt him!" This gave Mandla pause. He turned back to Ekka, an eyebrow raised. "I _will_!" Ekka said again.

"You will do it _now_ ," Mandla said simply.

" _Ye-Yes_." Mandla smiled and waved his hand. The black cat retreated, but the men beside Mandla moved to hold Adrian.

" _No_! _Ekka_! Don't do this!" Adrian said, his eyes wide in terror. Ekka didn't say anything. She walked towards Mandla. Her arms crossed right around herself as Mandla grabbed her shoulder with his big, firm hand.

He motioned to the men beside her and they pulled out a pair of strange handcuffs that looked a bit darker than usual. When Ekka put them on, they felt a lot heavier.  
A man touched them, and then then the metal shifted and covered both her hands.

Ekka swallowed hard, keeping her tears from falling down her cheeks. She looked up at Mandla, who was smiling warmly. "Get the car ready," he ordered and a few men nodded, running to bring his car around.

Finally, Mandla looked back down at her, victory evident in his eyes. He moved her head so she could watch Adrian as he helplessly struggled against the men holding him.

"I will teach you many things," Mandla told her. "Today, you learn your first lesson. _Never_ give into weakness." He flicked his hand and both the black cat and the lion pounced on Adrian. They sank their canines and claws into his skin and Adrian yelled in pain.

"No! _No_!" Ekka screamed, her heart pounding. She could see Fira trying to fight back against the hungry, vicious lions, but she wasn't strong, and one of them got a good bite.

And Father left her to _die_.

Ekka _couldn't_ do this. She couldn't let _anyone_ else die. Not like _this_ , _not_ if they were _innocent_. Ekka screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed as tears ran down her face. She screamed as terror and anger pumped through her veins.

The men holding Adrian sank to their knees, their hands moving as they struggled to desperately take off the metal bands. At Adrain's feet, both animals writhed in pain, and they screeched too.

Mandla took a step back, gripping his head with one hand. "Be _quiet_!" He growled, his fingernails slowly growing longer. He rose his hand to hit her, but he missed.

Adrian ran towards her as soon as he wss free, pulled her away from Mandla and into his chest. His arms and leg were bleeding heavily, but he didn't complain. Ekka continued to scream in agony as Adrian held her tight and stroked her hair. He shushed softly her, whispering, "It's okay, I'm alright. It's okay, it's okay."

She finally stopped when she heard growling behind her.

Ekka turned, to see that some of the men had ripped the headbands off of their heads. They were growling at Mandla and and the others who were still gasping in pain.

They only stood for a minute before attacking. They jumped on each other, going for their throats as they flailed under them. The men shot at their own in a weak attempt to survive, but it wouldn't help. As long as Ekka _wanted_ them to fight, they would fight.

A small, dark part of Ekka didn't want them to stop. She _wanted_ them to suffer. To _feel_ the pain she felt. To slowly murdered these men who had threatened so many people; who were affilated with her Father.

Before Ekka knew it, she was strategically coordinating an attack. Forcing the men to rip off the headbands that were keeping her mutation from infesting their minds. She wanted them _all_ under her control.

The only way to keep another Father from hurting _her_ was to make sure they knew _she_ could hurt them back. Ekka didn't _want_ to be hurt anymore, she didn't want to be locked away, or suffering, or missing fingers. Ekka wanted to be _strong_. She wanted _someone_ to pay. This man, this man who _claimed_ to be her father, was simply _too_ convenient. He was going to have to do.

Soon all the men were under her grasp, and Ekka suddenly felt her control slip. A few had branched off to run away, squirm in the ground, or convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Ekka couldn't control them all. She couldn't keep them all here. Her arms trembled and her vision was focusing in and out, but she made it work.

Ekka made the men come forward, several of them detained the black cat and the lion, the rest held Mandla back, who had his hands covering his headband in a desperate attempt to keep it on his head. He didn't want Ekka in his mind.

He didn't have a _choice_.

The men ripped it off, leaving him vulnerable to whatever Ekka wanted to do to him. She wanted him _dead_. She wanted him to _suffer_ as she did.

She made him reach to his gun and point it at his fingers. He cocked it, his hand dangerously even. He _wouldn't_ miss.

He took the first shot, mutilating his index finger. He groaned in pain but Ekka didn't move. She smiled softly. They were all going to pay. One finger at a time. This was their punishment.

" _Ekka_!" Ekka blinked, turning to her side. Adrian was staring at her, his brown eyes wide. She stared back, shocked. Was he _scared_? _Why_ was he scared? What did she _do_?

"Who is he for you to stop and wait on him!?" Mandla demanded through clenched teeth, and Ekka turned around sharply. He was sweating but he was grinning at the same time, pride shining through his own torture.

Ekka was losing _focus_! More of the men had turned away, and began to do other things. "Ekka, _please_ ," Adrian begged, moving to stand. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He was using it to clutch his bleeding arm. Ekka swallowed a hard knot in her throat. "You're _better_ than this. You don't have to be like him."

Ekka pressed her lips together, her concentration wavering. Mandla's arm trembled as he slowly tried to regain control of his body. She was going to shoot off all of fingers. Just like Father cut here off. Just like he beat her and hit her and burned her.

If this man, this 'Mandla' claimed to be her Father, Ekka would treat him like her Father treated her. Ekka was going to make him suffer and then she would kill him. "Listen to the weak man. Let me live and see how long _he_ will." This disciplined Ekka even more. She glared at him, and his arm went straight again. He took another shot at his pinkie finger, and Mandla laughed loudly as his control was snuffed out like a candlelight.

Blood dripped to the gym floor, staining the glossy wooden floor red. Just like her own when she lost her fingers. Ekka's eyebrow twitched and her chest constricted. They were _all_ going to die. They were all going to suffer!

Adrian's grip tightened on her shoulder, pulling her away from her dark temptation. "Ekka, if you keep doing this, you'd be just as bad as your father." Ekka froze, her control dropping immediately.

Ekka took a step away from Adrian, her eyes wide. She _couldn't_ become Father. She couldn't _be_ her Father. He was _terrible._ If she as bad as him would Adrian _hate_ her?

Ekka stared behind him at the blood on the ground. She suddenly saw herself in the Circus, the knife in his hand as he slowly cut her finger off. Blood seeping from the wound like a unleashed waterfall. The appendage hanging from the remnants of muscles as Father sawed through it.

Ekka felt sick. Vomit rose in her throat as she squeeze her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the image. Ekka was not her Father! Ekka was _not_ her Father!

Mandla curled his lip angrily, and he rose his gun, pointing it at Adrian and Ekka. "You are weak!" He snapped, and then fired his gun. Everything else happened so quickly.

Adrian pulled Ekka into his arms, his back to Mandla as he crouched down. The gun went off twice, and a second later there was a thud.

Ekka was shaking for several seconds, but slowly she turned to look behind her.

Mandla was on the ground, face to the side and a gaping red hole at the top of his head. Blood was puddling quickly underneath him, and soaked into the clothes of the men kneeling around him. Bits of pink muscle and skull were scattered everywhere. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Ekka's eyes turned to the stage of the gym. Xavier was holding himself up with one shaking arm. The other pressed firmly against his temple. His gaze was fierce for a minute before softening and he turned to Ekka.

Ekka didn't realize that she was breathing heavily. She didn't notice the tears slipping down her face. Then, she remembered the gun went off twice.

"Adrian!" She cried, pulling away. Adrian was covered in blood, and there was a gaping hole in his shoulder. Adrian smiled gently at her, and Ekka felt tears run down her face.

"Don't worry," he insisted, a stupid smile on his face. "A few cuts isn't going to take me out." Ekka couldn't stop the tears. Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking. He could have been killed. Mandla could have killed him.

She heard the gym door open, and saw someone race towards them. Ekka ducked down before a man fell on his knees in front of them and embraced Adrian and he hissed. Ekka looked up, it was Lucas.

Behind him was Brownie and Blanca, both of them panting and eager to lick Ekka's face. She let out a soft laugh, letting them have their way with her.

When Adrian and Lucas finally finished, Lucas turned to Ekka. She looked at him, and his blue eyes seemed to clear for a moment, as if realizing something important. " _Ekka_?" He said, his voice a surprise. Ekka couldn't say anything. He laughed and wrapped his long arms around her, hugging her tight. Ekka felt more tears run down her face and she laughed a bit, but they sounded like sobs.

She heard the doors open again, and this time, it was Hank and a man Ekka vaguely recognized. He was gruff looking and had long, sharp knife-like claws protruding from his knuckles. They were very bloody and recently used. Hank also looked a bit worse for wear. His glasses were broken and he was covered in blood. Ekka couldn't tell if it was his own or not.

The man with knives stared at her for a few seconds and Ekka gave him a small smile. She didn't know why she smiled. She just wanted to. The man blinked, surprised, but gave a small one in return.

Hank wheeled in a new wheelchair for Xavier and helped him into it. Once he was settled, Xavier called out. " _Ekka_?" She turned, and in the same movement, she felt him in her mind and shut her down.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka woke up in a familiar, firm bed. She heard someone tapping on a glass window and moaned, turning over. It was bright and she was exhausted. "Ekka? Are you awake?" The voice sounded filtered and unrealistic.

Ekka's eyes snapped open and she was the glass divider of the window between herself and Xavier. She even noticed that it seemed a bit more thick now. Her cell's room was clean, too. She didn't smell the mouldy, dirty smell that she used to. Now, it smelt like bleach and cleaning solutions.

"I understand your want to go back outside, but after seeing what you could do, it is far too dangerous," he explained calmly. "I've wiped both minds of the men you were staying with, so there's no reason to try and go back. With your recent development in your mutation, I believe that if we work on it more, you could have full control of it in at least another year or two. So, if we work hard, we might be able to actually provide help for you."

Ekka didn't blink. She didn't say a word. She didn't even cry. She simply laid back on her bed and turned away from Xavier. "Ekka? Do you understand? We can get you help."

Ekka curled up on the mattress, not looking at the man at all. "I should have _killed_ _you_ when I had the chance," Ekka finally spat, loud enough for the man to hear. Xavier stared at Ekka for several minutes, before turning and leaving Ekka all alone again.

 **~.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.~** **.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.**

 **Just wanted to say one thing before you have to wait another week for the next chapter.**

 **In that scene where Mandla died, I was actualy considering to kill off Adrian too. I flipped a coin to see if he would die and, hey! Now he's still alive! Y'all are lucky lol.**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll see y'all next time, and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	13. vingt-et-un

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Ekka stared at the wall for days. Sometimes, Xavier would come down to check on her, but Ekka didn't move. She had no reason to, now. Brownie came to her side and moaned softly. Ekka didn't move go scratch his head. Xavier put some kind of collar on Brownie, probably to keep track of where he was going. Ekka didn't try to take it off.

Ekka heard the door open and close again, and she vaguely wondered if it was Xavier. Was he bringing her food? She hadn't heard from him in a few days. Nobody has come, actually.

" _Hello_?" A voice on the other end of the glass said as they tapped it lightly. Ekka didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't turn either. "Are you awake?" Brownie lifted his head, then he moaned and laid back down. " _Hmm_... This might wake you up a bit."

A few seconds of silence passed, then Ekka heard a loud impact hit the glass. A minute later, it shattered and fell away. This made Ekka turn around, confused. When she saw what had happened, her heart skipped a beat.

The thick glass barrier between herself and this man was gone. The man had a smoking gun in his hand, and a smile on his face. Around his head, was the headband Mandla's men wore. "Hello, Ekka. I'm glad we could finally meet." Then he disappeared.

Ekka looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Brownie growled angrily, getting up, as she felt something cold press against her head. He was behind her.

Ekka didn't move. She didn't speak, she didn't cry. She just waited for the man to finally shoot her - end her life. However, that didn't seem to be the case. "You're going to come with me. Don't try to make a sound, don't try to run, or I'll shoot you. Is that clear?"

Ekka didn't say a word. She breathed shallowly for a few seconds, then she laid back down on her bed. " _Wha_ -!? I said get up!"

Ekka didn't respond. It was getting harder to see now. Her stomach burned and her eyesight was wobbly. The man was angry.

He yanked her up by the hair, and Ekka let out a cry of pain. Then, he hit her between the shoulders with the gun. He was strong, and the strike hurt. Ekka crumpled with pain. She had no energy anymore, she didn't think she could get up, much less follow this man wherever he wanted her to go.

" _Get up_!" He hissed, " _Now_!"

"I..." Ekka took a second to speak. She needed water, her throat was dry and raspy. "I... Ca-Cannot..." The man didn't like this. He hit her again, and again, and Ekka cried out on a few, tears coming to her eyes.

She began to see double and her body trembled. The man tried to yank her out of the bed, but she was just dead weight, she didn't move at all. He was frustrated, and Ekka saw black smoke roll off of him and unto her.

She felt the coldness of it quickly, and her eyes widened. She remembered that feeling, the feeling of nothing, of a void. Ekka began to tremble, and for the first time, actually tried to run away.

She squirmed under his arm, trying to move away where the smoky blackness was. This did nothing, he was gripping her arm so tight. " _No_ ," she begged, her breathing suddenly getting fast. She couldn't go back there! She couldn't go back there! "No! _Please_! _No_ -!" Then, the darkness consumed her face.

Ekka screamed, and fell into a coughing fit immediately. At least, she thought she did. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. And it was all so cold. Like ice was poured down her entire body.

Ekka shivered, her heart racing, and tears burning her eyes. She sobbed, her cold hand coming to her cold hair, her cold fingers gripping it.

Ekka was going to die. She was going to die alone. With no one anymore. Nobody knew about her. Nobody cared for her. She was going to die. She was nothing. She was as empty as this void.

Ekka's legs that had been kicking frantically slowed to a stop. Ekka couldn't breath. She clawed at her throat, her arms shaking. She couldn't breath at all. She was going to die.

She was going to be _free_.

Then, the darkness was gone, and Ekka still couldn't breathe. She was writhing on the bed, her eyes unfocused and closing. She saw someone hold the man against the wall of her cell angrily before her eyes closed.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka wasn't asleep for long, she knew. When her eyes opened back up, she was still in her room. However, when she tilted her throbbing head slowly to the side, there was a man there, lying in his own blood. " _Hey_ ," a gruff voice said and Ekka jumped. "Are you okay?"

Ekka turned to her other side, slowly. She saw a man. He looked as gruff as he sounded. His eyes were angry and Ekka felt a pulse of wildness to him. Ekka didn't have the energy to speak. She only let out small gasps, which hurt to do even that.

"What's wrong? What do you need?" The man was kinder than Ekka suspected. Her eyes trailed to a sink by the side of the room, where she usually got water. The man nodded and went over, grabbing a small paper cup and filling it quickly.

He brought it back to Ekka and helped her drink it. "M... Mo..." He didn't need to be told again. He kept giving her cup after cup of water, and Ekka didn't object.

Finally, after what felt like his twentieth cup, he stopped. "Can you walk?" Ekka shook her head gently. Her eyes were still wobbly. "Okay. Call your bear." He reached over to pick her up, but Ekka seized up, breathing heavily.

"No, no, _please_ , no," she begged automatically, and the man stepped back, hands in the air.

"Okay," he said. "I want to help you. I want to take you out of here. Is that okay?" Ekka was breathing heavily. Her stomach still hurt whenever she moved, and she didn't think she had the energy to get up.

"I..." Ekka tried to calm her rapid breathing. "I... I-I do n-not th-think I ca... Can move," she spoke, and he nodded.

"I'll carry you." He stepped over to her again, and gently picked her up. Ekka called Brownie and he came to her side. He watched the bear cautiously, but decided that Brownie wasn't much of a threat and started to walk.

"W-Wh-Where...?"

"Are we going?" He finished and Ekka nodded. "Away from here. Xavier... He means well, but he wasn't prepared to handle someone as powerful as you. He wanted to help, and he tried to, but he couldn't please everyone and ended up hurting you in the process."

"Where... Is ' _away_ '?" Ekka asked carefully. Was this man the same as the men Mandla brought? Was he going to kill her?

"We're going to see if those men you stayed with will take you in. If not, then I have a safe house in Quebec. The people there speak French and English, so you'll be in good hands, language wise. They're good people, but I think you'd rather stay with that couple, right?"

Ekka nodded, she felt her chest full up with hope - or maybe it was her stomach growling, she didn't know. "Wh... What about Xavier?" She asked, almost scared to say his name, as if it would make him appear beside her.

"He's out of town right now - he had official business, or some shit like that. Probably why Doctor Wilson thought it would be good to get rid of you now, with him away."

The man finally made it to the end of the hall and pushed the fake bookshelf away. The hall was completely empty, which seemed strange to Ekka. "It's Thanksgiving," the man said, sensing her confusion. Ekka nodded, but didn't quite understand. They had the same holiday last year, and most of the students either went home or had no classes.

The man carried her out of the doors leading outside and walked across the lawn. He walked towards a car, but stopped a few feet in front of it, and sniffed.

Then, he called out, " _Hank_? I know you're there." Ekka gasped, fear spreading through her as Hank McCoy stepped out from the side of the car, making himself known.

He watched them, a frown on his face. He was angry, he was going to put her back. Ekka couldn't go back. She didn't want to go back. She would die if she went back.

"It's okay," the gruff man said calmly, and stepped forward. Ekka was shaking, pressing herself into him. Her heart was racing and she wanted to run - she needed to run. She couldn't stay here. She _couldn't_ stay here.

"Where are you going to put her, Logan?" Hank asked calmly.

"Back to the couple who came all the way here to save her," Logan replied. Hank's eyes trailed to Logan's hands, which were coated in blood. Logan noticed, "Doctor Wilson was the mole. He was the one who let Mandla's men in. He tried to kill her."

Hank nodded, then stepped around the car and opened the door. "If you hurry, you can make it there before sundown." Logan nodded and Ekka stared at him, shocked.

As Logan stepped towards the car, Hank stopped him, and placed a hand on Ekka's arm. She tried not to jump, and looked away. "I'm sorry for everything, Ekka," he told her solemnly. "But, promise me something, will you?" Ekka didn't say anything, but Hank continued anyway. "Live. And, live happy."

Ekka turned to him, her eyes wide, and he smiled warmly at her. He released her arm and Logan set her gently in the car, putting the seat belt over her before going to the other side to drive.

Ekka felt tears well up in her eyes as Logan started the car. Hank smiled and waved at her as Logan drove away. "I..." Ekka swallowed a knot in her throat. "I... Am I... _Free_?"

Logan glanced at her, and gave a small smile. "Yeah, kid. You're free. You won't be in a cage anymore." Ekka let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hands. Logan reached over and patted her head. "It's okay. Let it out." And then, Ekka was sobbing. She wailed loudly, tears mixing with snot as she held her face in her hands.

Logan didn't say anything. He just drove, letting her let out all her emotions, and had a smile on his face.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka had stopped crying as they neared Lucas and Adrian's house. She sniffed and looked at Logan, who had been silently driving. "I... I thought Xavier took their memories of me," she said. "How will they know who I am?"

Logan made a face, "We. . . don't know." Ekka froze and turned to look at him, shocked. "When that man came to gym, he recognized you immediately. Xavier wiped his mind a few hours before that, but he still knew you. We. . . we don't know if he could do it again, and it's been a month, so. . . it's a long shot. If they don't then I'll hide you out in a safe house a few hours from here, and from there, we'll go to Quebec."

Ekka didn't know what to say for a few minutes. She gave a small nod, "Okay," She whispered.

They pulled in front of Lucas and Adrian's house. Ekka felt something tight twist in her stomach. She frowned as she stared at their house. She could see a few lights on inside, and shadows moving around behind the curtains. Ekka suddenly didn't want to get out of the car. She wanted to stay there and hide in the car. Were they happy now? Was Ekka putting them in trouble? What if her mutation went off again?

"Hey," Ekka looked over at Logan, who was watching her carefully. "You don't have to go back. We can go to the safehouse, but if we do, we _can't_ come back here. You have to decide now ― here or there?"

Ekka held her breath, looking down at her shaking hands. "What if I _hurt_ them?" She asked softly. Logan didn't say anything for a long minute.

"I can't guarantee that you won't." Ekka looked at him, her eyes wide in fear. "But, I _know_ you can control it. Xavier was never suppressing your mutation ― _you_ were. That cell he put you in, it wasn't blocking your mutation, you just _believed_ it was. You could've left at any time, and you _did_. You _can_ control it, you can make your mutation _yours_ , if you want to." Ekka swallowed, and looked back at the huge house. "You can do it, if you want to. If you don't, I'll start the car back up, and we can go."

"I. . ." Ekka looked back down. Brownie moaned behind them, and licked Ekka's arm. Ekka smiled and rubbed his head. "I want to go," She said finally and Logan nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ekka affirmed. "I-I want to try." Logan stretched in his seat, and Ekka heard several bones pop.

"Okay then," Logan said, and opened his door. Ekka struggled to open hers, so Logan came around to help her. Ekka stepped out on shaking legs.

He helped Ekka to the door, Brownie jumping behind them. He was excited to play with Blanca and it made Ekka giggle.

They got to the door and Logan knocked loudly. " _One minute_!" Ekka heard Lucas call from inside, and suddenly the twisting, gut-feeling was rushing back again. She tugged the end of her shirt and tried to look anywhere but the door.

If they didn't recognize her, then she would have to go far away. But, it they did, Ekka would finally be happy.

The door opened and Lucas looked out at them, " _Yes_?" He said, and Ekka hesitantly looked up.

"M... Mister Lucas?" She said, and Lucas stated at her, his eyebrows knit together for a minute.

"Yes? Who are you?" Ekka felt her heart sink to the ground. He didn't recognize her.

Tears welled in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She moved her hand to wipe at her face and sniffed. She looked at Logan, who nodded, and turned, leading them away. Ekka stopped when she felt Lucas take her hand gently.

She turned around, confused as Lucas stared at her hands, really her missing fingers. He studied them, as if it were a missing puzzle piece.

Finally, Lucas gasped, taking his hand away and moving it to cover his mouth. Tears came to his blue eyes and he took a step back in surprise. Ekka stared at him, her eyes just as wide as his. "Mister Lucas?"

"What... What's your name?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"I... My name is Ekka." Lucas watched her for a minute. Then, he let out a small laugh.

He stepped over and knelt down, wrapping his arms around her. "Ekka... Oh, Ekka. Oh, my god. How...?"

"Lucas?" Adrian called from the other room. "What's going on?" He stepped into the hallway and frowned. " _Lucas_?" Lucas pulled away and Ekka looked up at Adrian.

Adrian stared at her, confused as to why his husband was hugging some child. Then, he saw the three parallel marks on her cheeks and her hands around Lucas' neck. The missing fingers is what made his mind click, as he finally realized who this little girl - their little girl - was.

"Ekka!?" Adrian ran up to her, scooping her up and taking her in his arms. Ekka squealed and laughed through tears as he held her tight to his chest. Lucas stood and showered Ekka with kisses on her head and face and shoulders and neck.

For a few moments, they seemed like the three happiest, luckiest people on the earth.

Logan stood in the doorway, smiling, almost not wanting to disturb the moment. But, he didn't have much time to be here. " _Ahem_ ," they stopped their celebrating and looked at him. "We need to talk."

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka stayed outside with Brownie and Blanca as Logan carefully explained the situation with the two men. "Do we need to move?" Lucas asked. He wouldn't mind, if it meant keeping Ekka safe. He'd move all the way to China, if he had to.

"No," Logan said. "You can stay where you are. We'll keep an eye on you, if you don't mind. The main issue is to keep Xavier away. He won't try to come for her - mainly because he has no way of doing so."

"What if she... _Goes off_?" Lucas asked, frowning. "What do we do if _that_ happens?"

"Stay calm and rational," Logan said simply. "Hank has been studying her behaviour, nobody has been able to keep her stable, except for you two. As long as she's safe here, and she feels safe, she should be find. That is, if you're willing to keep her."

"Of course we are," Adrian said firmly. "And, we'll keep her safe."

Logan nodded. Out of all the men in the world, Ekka found the two perfect ones. He honestly didn't know how she could've done it, but he wasn't going to question it. "Good," he said, believing the man's words. "I need to get back to the school." He stood and walked away, about to turn down the hall to the door where he came.

" _Wait_!" Lucas called from the couch, moving to stand. "Thank you."

Logan stopped and looked at him, "Keep her happy." Then, he left.

 **~.•*•.~**

Ekka laughed softly as Blanca licked her face affectionately. She had obviously missed her.

Brownie moaned and leaned against Ekka, slobbering all over her face too. She giggled, hugging him around the neck. "Are you jealous?" She laughed and he moaned.

She heard the back door open and turned. Lucas and Adrian stepped out and sat on the ground beside her. Lucas leaned over and grabbed a ball. Blanca saw it and ran to him, waiting patiently. Lucas threw it across the backyard and both animals bounded after it, tumbling into one another.

Adrian draped an arm around Ekka and let her lean on his chest. Lucas kissed her forehead and Ekka smiled. "I missed you," she whispered softly. "I missed you _so much_."

"We did too," Adrian said.

"Do I really get to stay here?" Ekka asked carefully. She was almost afraid to, even though part of her already knew the answer.

"Yes, you do," Lucas promised. " _Forever_."

Ekka couldn't stop the tears. Adrian wiped at them gently. "I love you." The words were foreign to her as they left her lips. For once, they finally made sense.

Ekka never had someone who loved her stay with her. Fira left, Vera left, Isaac left, Flutter left, even Jean left, eventually. But now... Now she could love someone, and they would stay _here_ \- with _her_.

Ekka never knew that she had wanted that for so long.

Adrian smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too," He vowed.

"I do too," Lucas swore as well. "And we will never stop loving you."

 **[THE END]**


	14. épilogue

**Epilogue:**

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be stuck in traffic, Ekka," Lucas called at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm _coming_!" Ekka replied, pushing her suitcase down for the final time, zipping it up successfully. She grabbed it by the handle and raced down the steps, her long, box-braids twisting behind her.

Lucas leaned against the wall and smirked as she stepped down. "Look at you! My little baby's all grown up!" Ekka laughed ran up to Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was nearly as tall as him now - she certainly inherited Mandla's height.

"Is that the last thing?" Adrian called from the front hallway. Ekka peaked around the corner and grinned at him.

" _Yep_! That's the last of it!" Adrian smiled and walked over. His hair had transitioned from a jet black to a more salt-and-pepper over the years. He claimed that it was because of all the stress she caused him.

Lucas, however, hadn't lost his blonde locks, although now it was cut short and he had a few bald spots - but he always denied, and called it ' _spots of potential sunshine_ '.

"Where's Cocoa?" Ekka asked, looking around. Cocoa was Brownie and Blanca's baby they had a few years ago. It was a hard ordeal, a lot went into making sure the baby was stabilized, but in the end they had Cocoa, the new addition to their family. Brownie and Blanca had passed away a few years after that, so now it was just Cocoa and Ekka.

"I'll be right back!" Lucas said, "Don't go anywhere!" Then, he ran up the steps, taking them two at a time. For an old man, he didn't seem to lose his nimbleness.

"Cocoa's in the backyard," Adrian said. "He tried to eat the table leg." Ekka scoffed, shaking her head.

"I told him to stop doing that," She said, and grabbed her suitcase to drag to the front. "He likes the taste of mahagony."

"He has really expensive tastes then," Adrian muttered and Ekka laughed. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"My room is _completely_ cleaned out," She promised. "You can check, if you want."

"I trust you," Adrian said as Ekka set her stuff beside everything else at the door. The several boxes labeled various things almost made her sad. Soon, they would either be put into storage or hung somewhere else, far from the home she had known for the past nine years.

"Okay!" Ekka turned and Lucas was speeding down the steps, a home-camera ready in his hand. It was bulky and a bit too comical, but Ekka didn't really mind. He fiddled with it for a few minutes, before pointing it towards Ekka. "Now go!"

"And do what?" Ekka laughed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Lucas. "This isn't a movie scene. I can't just start acting on the spot."

"No," Lucas agreed, "But, this is college. You only get one college move day."

Ekka shook her head, but smiled nevertheless. She made a grand motion to all of the boxes and suitcases. "Well, _here_. This is me, moving my junk from one room to another room. If you so desire to help me, then be my guest." With that, Ekka turned and began to pick up boxes.

"This almost feels like a cheap way for you to get out of having to move stuff, Luc," Adrian stated, crossing his arms. Ekka had the first box in her arms and awkwardly opened the door. Adrian was kind enough to have the car moved closer to the house, via the front yard, so that it would be quicker to move the boxes. Ekka left the door open, the late summer breeze felt good on her dark skin, and the occasional bird whistling made her smile.

"I am not!" Lucas argued innocently. "I just want to document this momentous occasion. Our daughter is leaving the house. I want to be able to look back on this later and smile."

"Yah-huh?" Adrian said, unamused.

"Can you both stop arguing and help, _please_!?" Ekka snapped from the car. She made her way back to the house and picked up the next box.

"Yeah, _Adrian_ ," Lucas scoffed, setting the camera down to help Ekka. "Stop taking home videos and _help_."

"Shut up," Adrian rolled his eyes, lightly shoving him, and Lucas burst out laughing.

 **~.•*•.~**

It took a good hour in the sun, but they managed to get the car fully loaded. Ekka was rubbing Cocoa's belly on the back porch as Lucas and Adrian prepared homemade snacks to take.

It would be a long drive to Howard University ― the only historically-black college to openly accept mutants and provide grants for those who applied and have proof that she was a mutant, which she did.

It was scary at first, she usually kept her mutation low and unseen by anyone else. Now here she was, able to do what used to be unimaginable. Ekka never thought she'd live to see eighteen, much less have a future where something like college was even an _option_.

Cocoa brought the ball back to Ekka and she rubbed with her remaining thumb, middle finger, and forefinger on her left hand, thinking deeply.

Where would she be if she was still in that cell, or in the circus? What would her life be like? Would she even be _alive_? Cocoa moaned, and pushed his head into Ekka's legs. He always did this when he was impatient - he was so spoilt.

Ekka smiled and threw the ball, Cocoa immediately running after it. Ekka didn't expect it to stop in mid-air, along with Cocoa, mid-bound. Ekka looked around, confused. She had only seen this once before, when she was young.

Then, she saw Xavier moving along the paved side of the backyard and into her view. Ekka watched him, her eyes wide.

The near decade hadn't treated him kindly. He was old ― as Ekka would expeect, and head properly shiny, free of any thought of hair. He still looked healthy, no sign of greying skin or dark bags under the eyes. He did, however, have a few wrinkles around his eyes, on his forehead, and around his face.

"Xavier," Ekka said, surprised to see him here. She hadn't heard much from the school since Blanca's pregnancy, where she went there to seek Hank McCoy for a bit of advice. Even doing that was hard, but Hank helped in every way he could.

"You've grown very well," He said, and Ekka bit her lip, not quite knowing what to say. For years, she resented this man, but now that he was before her, she wasn't sure what to do. "I'm proud of you."

" _Thanks_. . ." Ekka rubbed the back of her head, glancing at Cocoa, who was still frozen in time.

"Before you go off, I wanted to apologize." Ekka rose an eyebrow, and he continued. "I. . . I wanted to help you, that was my main goal, and in doing so, I only hurt you. I'm sorry for all the grief and stress I might have caused you. I know this isn't enough to redeem me of what I did to you, but I. . . I hope that you can find it in you somewhere to―"

"I forgive you," Ekka said, looking away from him and at the blue sky above her. Even the clouds were halted in their places, as if waiting for her to finish all she had to say. "I resented you for a long time. You made me scared of myself, or at least, you enforced the fear of my mutation ― my own _person_ ― into me. It. . . has garnered a lot of my actions, my mistakes in the past. But, I got over myself ― I got over _you_. I was a pain to deal with, I'm sure. You were trying to help, and I wasn't exactly giving you many options. I forced your hand. So, don't apologize to me, Professor."

Xavier and Ekka were quiet for a long time, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Xavier finally rolled over beside Ekka and looked up at the frozen clouds. "What are you going to study?"

"African diaspora and urban studies and affairs," Ekka said immediately. She had repeated it so many times in the past few years that it was almost habit.

Xavier nodded, clearly impressed. "You've grown so well," he said simply. "It was a mistake to keep you in that cell - I can clearly see that. The world needs a mind like yours Ekka."

"I can thank you for it," Ekka said. "All that time I hated you - I wanted to be better than you. So, I studied hard and worked for hours on end."

"I don't think it's appropriate to say ' _you're welcome_ ' for what I did," Xavier replied honestly and Ekka smiled. "I can't hold this up long, I have to go." Ekka nodded and Xavier rolled away, stopping just short of the door.

"Oh, and one last thing." Charles said and looked back at Ekka. "Hank says thank you for living happily. He is very proud of you." Ekka looked at him, confused for a minute, but then smiled softly, remembering her promise to the man.

Xavier left and time resumed itself. Cocoa jumped, catching the ball in mid air, and ran back to Ekka. Ekka took the ball and set it down, leaning over to shower Cocoa with rubs and kisses. She was going to miss this wacky bear-dog.

"Ekka! We're ready!" Lucas said from the door and she stood, throwing the ball one last time before turning to go to the door.

 **~.•*•.~**

The car was packed, the snacks were ready, and it was time for Ekka to leave. Lucas wanted to drive, he did much better in city traffic than Adrian and Ekka.

Ekka slid into the backseat and put her seatbelt on. Nostalgia creeped into her, and she suddenly felt like a nine-year-old again, running from Xavier, her Father, or the school. Ekka remembered those days in the cell, the long seconds of just wasting away.

Ekka smiled. Look at her now! College-bound and ready to take on the world! She was going to make the world a better place for people like her!

Ekka was going to live happily, just like she promised Hank and Logan. She would make the most out of what she was given, and be grateful for it.

Lucas started the car, and they were off, heading towards D.C. where Ekka would begin a new chapter in her life.

And, Ekka was absolutely positive that this one was going to be _brilliant_.

 **~.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.~** **.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.**

 **My baby is done! Oh, man, it's been so long! I can't believe it!**

 **I want to write a few '** ** _alternative ending_** **' chapters, but I'll probably post them in my One Shots book, not here. (By the way, go check that book out and suggest things you would want me to write please, thank you!)**

 **I don't want to say too much, I still have the acknowledgements to write, so I'll see y'all next time!**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**


	15. remerciements

****Acknowledgements:****

 ** **For this story, I would like to thank**** ** **Absolutely_Positive**** ** **for her great suggestions, comments, and feedback on both of my stories! She is a great person, a great friend and an amazing writer! Please, if you have the time, go check her out!****

 ** **I would also like to thank /decipherbillcipher on Archive Of Our Own for being super supportive on not only this story, but a few others too! Thank you so much for your support, it always motivates me to write more, post more and see your reactions!****

 **Thank you,** **Bekka911** **,** **FourLeafedLuck** **,** **poetry911** **and anyone else who constantly voted, commented, reviewed, rated, added this story to your reading lists, or shared it! Thank you for staying with Ekka and her story! Thank you for any tears you shed or emotions you felt! Thank you for your support! I am forever indebted to all of you.**

 **I would also like to thank /OneWhoReadsTooMuch on . Your theories for the story and speculation inspired me so much! I know, I couldn't provide all the pieces of the puzzle you wanted, but hopefully, this explains anything you asked (or, gave you more questions heheh).**

 **I would like to thank my sister for listening to me rant and ramble about what I wanted to happy, who I was considering to kill off, why I did, and how the story would play out. Thanks for listening to me.**

 **This is it for Ekka guys. I wanted to give her a prequel, really defining her time with Father and Fira and the slums of France, but it probably won't be for a while. I want to take a break and write for everyone else. Ekka is my all-grown-up baby, and I love her, and I think it's time for her to go, at least for now.**

 **Again, thank you all for being here for me, for supporting me, and for reading this story! I love each and every one of you! I'll see y'all next time and remember...**

 **Don't melt~!**  
 **\- Happyritas OOO**

 **~.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.~** **.•*•.~.•*•.** **~.•*•.~.•*•.**


End file.
